Handing In The Badge
by Bluebloodsfan2018
Summary: The day started out like any other but in a blink of eye one family will be torn apart. In less than twenty four hours Jamie Reagan's world will be turned upside down. The family would of never know they would be missing another person at Sunday dinner. TISSUE ALERT AND ALSO THE STORY IS A SAD FOR A FEW CHAPTERS BUT EVENTUALLY IT WILL BECOME A HAPPY READ.
1. Preview

Overview

The day started out like any other but in a blink of eye one family will be torn apart. In less than twenty four hours Jamie Reagan's world will be turned upside down. The family would of never know they would be missing another person at Sunday dinner. **TISSUE ALERT AND ALSO THE STORY IS A SAD FOR A FEW CHAPTERS BUT EVENTUALLY IT WILL BECOME A HAPPY READ.** Thanks for the help editing this Jamko2014 **I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT HER FANFICTION AS WELL!** THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - WEDDING DAY

It was a cool fall day , and church bells were ringing in the Bay Ridge Area and the media was covering the event because the police commissioner youngest is getting married to the daughter of Armin Janko, who ran a Ponzi scheme. Frank picked up The New York Times and noticed on the front page was the story about Jamie and Eddie and their upcoming wedding, near the bottom of the page Frank noticed there was a photo of Jamie and Eddie coming out of a obgyn office and in bold print it said " **Commissioner youngest former partner and future wife is pregnant"** Frank could not believe what he was reading, he was so busy looking at the photo that he didn't even realize his father walk into the kitchen. Henry asked Frank what he was looking at.

"Just a whole bunch of lies , this photo has to be fake." Frank says, as Henry takes the paper from Frank.

"This is totally fake!" Said Henry.

Meanwhile Jamie and Eddie were dealing with the news they just got - Eddie was pregnant with triplets. " **OH MY GOD JAMIE, LOOK AT THIS!** " Eddie freaks, handing Jamie the newspaper.

Jamie looks at Eddie and says, "No-one is ever gonna believe that Eddie.

Before they knew they were arriving at the church when reporters came running up to Eddie, asking her if she was pregnant, causing her to go into a panic.

The media frenzy gave DCPI Garrett Moore a large headache especially after he learned that Jamie and Eddie are already married, and that they eloped six months ago.

The rest of the Reagan's start to show up and can't believe the media frenzy that is happening outside of the church and none of them couldn't believe what the newspaper said this morning. Before they knew it Eddie was walking down the aisle and when she reached Jamie their wedding service started but when they got to the I do's Jamie's whispered "It's time to come clean."

Eddie tried to stop him but she couldn't.

The Reverend asked "Do you Jameson Reagan, take Edit Janko to be your wife?"

When Jamie didn't respond right away everyone was standing there waiting for him to say I do because they thought he was messing around but no expected this to come out of Jamie mouth.

"I don't" replied Jamie . The guest gasped and they rest of the Reagan's said "Not again!"

Then Jamie spoke up " **THE REASON WHY I DON'T IS BECAUSE EDDIE AND I ARE ALREADY MARRIED. WE ELOPED SIX MONTHS AGO AND EDDIE IS PREGNANT."**

The next thing they knew was every news anchor and report was saying "Commissioner's son is already married to his former partner and she is pregnant." Frank could not believe what was happening.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - TWO YEARS LATER

Jamie and Eddie have recently had their fourth child about 6 months ago and their little family was complete with their two year old triplets Joe, Mary, and Sophia, and their six month old little boy, Elliot.

Eddie had only recently gone back to work when she received a death threat. One morning Jamie is getting Joe, Mary and Sophia ready for Daycare and Elliot ready to go to with Great Grandpa Henry for the day.

"I love you" said Eddie and the kids replied with an I love you back and a hug.

"Talk to you after work, I love you Eddie" said Jamie, after he gave her a kiss.

Then he walks out the door. As Jamie heads into the garage to put the kids in his Chevy Tahoe, he doesn't even realize there is a black car parked in front of his house. Little does Jamie know is that he will never get to see Eddie alive again.

An hour later Eddie is leaving the house for work and starts out towards her Chrysler Town and Country Minivan, but then she realizes she forgot her badge in the house as she walk backed into the house a loud BANG BANG echos towards the house. Jamie was just leaving the precinct when he heard the call go over the air for shots fired at 29 83rd Ave, Bay Ridge.

The radio said "units needed at Fort Hamilton High School to help with lockdown procedures."

"10-4 central. 12-Sargent, show us responding." Replied Jamie.

Then him and his partner, Officer Walsh were speeding off to the scene even though that area did not belong to the twelfth precinct, but all available units from nearby precincts had to respond because of the lockdown procedures at the school.

On their way to Fort Hamilton High School Jamie's cell phone kept ringing so he handed it to Walsh and said "Can you see who the missed calls are from?"

When Walsh looks downs at his phone and notices he has like a whole bunch of missed calls. "Jamie you have missed calls from Danny, Erin, Frank and Henry and the Commissioner's Office." said Walsh and then she set Jamie phone down after she put it on vibrate at Jamie's request. Then his partner said "don't you live near the Fort Hamilton School Campus" right before Jamie could respond another call came over the air asking for more units at the scene of reports of shots fired at 29 83rd Ave, Bay Ridge and more units need to help out with the lockdown procedures at the school. "Yeah we do but it can't be our address because Eddie is at work and if something happened at our house Eddie would of called me" said Jamie. Before they knew it they were arriving at the back of the school which happens to be the street behind their house . When Jamie arrived he noticed everyone was looking at him . Kara asked him "why is everyone looking at us Jamie" right before he could reply he noticed the press was trying to cross the police line so he told Kara to help him tell them to move back for their safety. When Jamie and Kara approached the press the started saying "Sargent Reagan can you confirm that the shots fired was at your residence" said one reporter than another one asked "Is it true that the victim of the crime is your wife" all the questions the press was throwing at him caused him to yell his response " NO THE REPORTS OF SHOTS FIRED WERE NOT AT MY ADDRESS, AND I CAN CONFIRM THAT MY WIFE IS NOT THE VICTIM OF THE CRIME. BECAUSE SHE IS AT WORK NOW PLEASE MOVE BACK SO I CAN DO MY JOB" Then Jamie started to go back toward the school when one of the teachers asked him " Don't you live at the big stone house on the corner?" and Jamie said "Yes why?" but before the teacher could answer Walsh came running over.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE - BAD NEWS

When Walsh came running over she said "Jamie the reports of shots fired were at the house you need to go .." but before she could finish Jamie took off running up the street since he and Eddie lived on the corner across the street from the school campus and on his way there he noticed Eddie's Van was halfway pulled out of the garage and he noticed his family all standing near his home by his father's detail. When Jamie approached the family Erin said "there's Jamie " and then Danny said "do you think he knows it's Eddie" but before Jamie made it to his family DCPI Garrett Moore came over to the Reagan's after he finished up a call and he said when Jamie was helping out with moving the press away from the school they started asking if he could confirm that it was his wife and is the address for the reports of shots fired his residence , and he said no it's not my residence because if it was my wife would have called me and I can confirm the victim is not my wife because she is at work." Danny said "that I guess Jamie does not know that it's Eddie" and when Jamie got to his family he asked "Where is Eddie" and Frank said, "Jamie I'm sorry but Eddie is no longer with us". None would have expected this to come out of his mouth "Pops hand me Elliot and why did you bring him to a crime scene he is only six months old. I need to go back to the precinct to get my car and pick up the kids from daycare." said Jamie " no I will send Baker to get them and bring them to the house" Frank replied. But before he could send Baker to do it Jamie yelled: "THIS IS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND THE KIDS ARE ONLY TWO YEARS OLD AND WON'T GO WITH BAKER BECAUSE THEY ONLY MET HER ONCE". Before anyone could stop him he ran off to find Walsh when he found Walsh he said "it is Eddie who was killed and can you give me a ride back to the precinct so I can go get my SUV and pick up the kids just let me go get the car seat for Elliot so I can take him with us. Also, could you hold him for a second" Walsh replied, "yeah I can hold him for you and I will give you a ride back to the precinct for you"? After Kara agreed to hold Elliot for him and give him a ride back to the precinct Jamie ran back towards his house and his family. When he get to the area where his family is standing he says " Can I have Elliott's car seat?" Erin says " it's in my car I will go get it for you, Jamie". Erin starts towards her car to get the car seat and while she is gone Danny asks "where is Elliot and where are you going ?" At first, Jamie was not going to answer the question but he knew his family would just keep asking so he waited for Erin to come back with the car seat. After Erin's hands Jamie the car seat Jamie says "thank you Erin for getting the car seat for me and Elliot is with my partner Walsh and she gonna give me and Elliot a ride to the precinct so he get his SUV and go pick up his other kids" and then Henry asked "why don't you leave him with me while you go pick up Joe, Mary, Sophia from Daycare" Jamie replied with " I would Pop's but there mother and my wife of three years was shot in our home that they live in, and I need my kids near me ." Before anyone could say another word Jamie started off toward the patrol car with the baby carrier and hand. When Jamie arrived back to the patrol car he said Walsh are you ready to go?" and Walsh said, "I am ready whenever you are?" After a few tries, Jamie finally gets the car seat secured into the RMPs back seat and then he secures Elliot into the seat. On their way back to the precinct Walsh say "if you need help with the kids I can always help you and also you do know that any other police officer from our precinct watch them if you have to work night tours" Jamie was just staring into the mirror and was looking about the kids and what he was going to do. After a few minutes he realized Walsh said something so he said "I know that but I gonna change a few things in my life" before they knew it they were back at the precinct Jamie didn't even bother change out of his uniform so he just gave Walsh his gun and radio and said "thanks for the ride" and Walsh said "no problem and sorry to hear about Eddie and remember what I said" . Slowly Jamie made his way to his SUV and when he finally got there he put Elliot and his car seat into the car and told Elliot and said "I just want to tell you that mom loves you and I love you also, now let's go get your sisters and brother. When Jamie got into the driver's seat he looked over into the cup holder and noticed a real estate agencies card that he picked up when he was looking for a rental because he and Eddie were having marriage problems. After looking at the card for a few minutes Jamie put the card in his wallet and started the SUV and head towards the daycare.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR - TELLING THE KIDS

When Jamie pulled into the parking lot of the daycare and it finally hit him that he is a single dad to four kids under the age of three, who has a job with not much flexibility in hours. Before Jamie knew it he was walking into the Blessed Hope Daycare in full uniform minus the gun and radio and with Elliot at his side. When Jamie arrived at the daycare office to sign the kids out when he noticed they were watching the news and his meltdown with the press was on and all he heard was "Sargent Reagan can you confirm that the shots fired was at your residence" said one reporter than another one asked "Is it true that the victim of the crime is your wife" " NO THE REPORTS OF SHOTS FIRED WERE NOT AT MY ADDRESS, AND I CAN CONFIRM THAT MY WIFE IS NOT THE VICTIM OF THE CRIME. BECAUSE SHE IS AT WORK NOW PLEASE MOVE BACK SO I CAN DO MY JOB" Then someone looked up from the tv and noticed that Jamie was there and said, "How may I help you, Mr. Reagan ?" "ugh I have to get Joe Reagan, Mary Reagan, and Sophia Reagan out early because…" but before Jamie could finish his sentence the news anchor said we are live at a press conference that Commissioner Reagan and his DCPI Garrett Moore is holding on the events that happened today on 83rd Ave in Bay Ridge and the lockdown that happened at Fort Hamilton High School. The tv then turned to the live press conference that was being held.

Press Conference

"Good Afternoon everyone, we will not be answering questions due to the fact it is an ongoing investigation, "said Garrett Moore. Then Commissioner Reagan stepped up to the microphone and said "AT 10:30 AM WE RECEIVED REPORTS OF SHOTS FIRED NEAR 29 83RD AVENUE, BAY RIDGE, WHICH CAUSED THE FORT HAMILTON HIGH SCHOOL TO GO ON LOCKDOWN AS A SAFETY PRECAUTION. WHEN THE OFFICERS RESPONDING TO THE CALL THE LEARNED THAT THE HOMEOWNERS WERE BOTH MEMBERS OF THE NYPD. WHEN THEY APPROACHED THE HOME THEY FOUND ONE OF THE HOMEOWNERS DECEASED IN THE ENTRYWAY WITH A GUNSHOT WOUND. THE VICTIM WAS AN OFF DUTY DETECTIVE WHO WORKED IN THE MAJOR CRIMES UNIT. THE VICTIM HAS BEEN IDENTIFY AS 34-YEAR-OLD EDIT MARIE REAGAN A MOTHER OF FOUR AND A WIFE TO JAMIESON H REAGAN THE COUPLE HAVE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR THREE YEARS. WE WOULD ASK THAT ANY WITNESS TO COME FORWARD AND WE CURRENTLY DO NOT KNOW IF THIS WAS A RANDOM ACT OR IF THE VICTIM WAS TARGETED. ALSO, WE ASK THAT YOU RESPECT OUR PRIVACY AT THIS TIME."

End of Press Conference

Then the news anchor came back on and gave his condolences to the family. But when Jamie tried to tell the woman the reason why he needs to get Joe, Mary, and Sophia out early she said "we understand and we are sorry to hear about your loss" and Jamie responded "thank you" before Jamie knew it he was putting the kids in their car seats and then Joe asked "Daddy why do you have your uniform on." And Jamie said, "because something bad happened today and he said I want you guys to know Mommy still loves and is gonna miss you guys, but I will still be here for you guys no matter what and I want you guys to know that I love you guys." Jamie was not expecting this to happen next "Daddy where did Mommy go" said Mary and Jamie slowly started to cry when he was said, "Mary Mommy went up to heaven to be with God and all the other people who went up to heaven as Aunt Linda did." Jamie said. All the way to home he was answering questions


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE - QUESTIONS 

When Jamie turned on to their block he realized that his home was still an active crime scene and that he could stay there but he needs to get things from the house for the kids and himself he also still had to get interviewed by the investigating detectives. When Jamie go to where the crime scene tape was he parked and got the kids out and headed towards his family that was still there because they were waiting to be asked questions about Eddie and Jamie's life. Jamie did not even notice that the press was still there until the ran up to him and the kids and started asking questions a reporter asked "MR. REAGAN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND YOUR WIFE FILED FOR DIVORCE LAST WEEK".

But before he could reply Danny came over and whispered "come on" but Jamie said "take the kids over to Dad and Pops for me I will be over in a minute Please and Thank You'' and Danny agrees.

" TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION YOU JUST ASKED ME ABOUT ME AND MY WIFE FILING FOR A DIVORCE LAST WEEK IS TRUE BUT WE DECIDED TO WORK OUT THE PROBLEMS IN OUR MARRIAGE SO IF YOU CHECK AGAIN YOU WOULD NOTICE WE DECIDED TO NOT MOVE FORWARD WITH THE DIVORCE PROCEEDINGS," Jamie said.

Another reporter asked "DID YOU PLAY A ROLE IN THE DEATH OF YOUR WIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR MARRIAGE PROBLEMS''

"NO I DID NOT HAVE A HAND IN MY WIFE'S DEATH AND THE DETECTIVES WILL BE ABLE TO CLEAR ME FROM BEING A SUSPECT'' Jamie said.

Another reporter asked, "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE NOT CURRENTLY LIVING WITH YOUR WIFE BECAUSE OF THE MARRIAGE PROBLEMS YOU GUYS WERE HAVING?"

"PART OF THAT QUESTION YOU JUST ASKED WAS TRUE ME AND MY WIFE WERE LIVING SEPARATELY FOR SOME TIME, I MOVED BACK IN WITH HER LAST NIGHT. NOW I MUST GO AND BE WITH MY CHILDREN BECAUSE THE RECENTLY JUST LOST THEIR MOTHER." JAMIE SAID

When Jamie made his way over to his family he did not except that the corner was gonna wheel the gurney with the body bag that contained his wife and mother of his children right by him and that's when it him that she was really gone forever. Then it came time for the questions. After they took the body away Jamie told his family to return to work because that's what Eddie would want them to do and also he asked me Henry if he could go back to the house and call Eddie's family for him. That left Jamie with the kids waiting to be interview but lucky he was allowed into the house but he could use the front door so he had to carry the kids through the door by the pool and side patio area and he took the kids up the back stairs to their playroom and he packed a few things so he would have clothes for him and the kids while his house was a crime scene. After he finished packing he and the kids went downstairs and the detectives started their questioning.

"DO YOU OR YOUR WIFE HAVE ANY ENEMIES? " the detective asked

"WE MAKE ENEMIES EVERY DAY AND RECEIVE DEATH THREATS FROM PEOPLE AFTER WE ARREST THEM," Jamie said.

"HOW WAS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR WIFE," the detective asked

" WE FILED FOR DIVORCE LAST WEEK BUT WE DECIDED TO NOT MOVE FORWARD WITH THE DIVORCE PROCEEDINGS. I MOVED BACK IN LAST NIGHT AFTER MOVING OUT OF THE HOUSE THREE MONTHS AGO AND BEFORE YOU ASK YES I HAVE AN ALBI I WAS AT WORK DOING ROLL CALL." said Jamie.

"DID YOU NOTICE ANYONE OR SEE ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS THIS MORNING?" asked the detective.

"NO, I DID NOT NOTICE ANYTHING THIS MORNING BECAUSE I HAD FOUR KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF THREE TO GET INTO MY SUV AND THEN I HAD TO MAKE SURE THE THEY WERE PROPERLY SECURED IN THEIR SEATS. BEFORE I COULD BACK OUT OF THE GARAGE AND TAKE THEM TO MY FATHER'S HOUSE AND DAYCARE AND THEN MAKE IT TO WORK ON TIME TO DO ROLL CALL.'' Jamie said.

Then the interview was over and Jamie headed over to his father's house.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX - FIRST NIGHT

When Jamie pulled up to his father's house he noticed that Danny and the boys and Erin and Nicky were there. Jamie parked the SUV and then he got the kids out and started for the front door. When Jamie enters his father's house memories come flashing back to him like the time he announced that he and Eddie are engaged. Then he remembers telling his family that he and Eddie just bought a large home around the corner from Franks and Henry's. Then Jamie also recalls bringing the triplets to their first Sunday dinner and how happy Eddie was that they can finally start attending Sunday dinners again. Then it hits him the last time he came to Sunday dinners happy and with good news was when he told the family they were pregnant again and then when the brought Elliot to his first Sunday dinner.

The Reality comes back to Jamie when Jack says "UNCLE JAMIE GRANDPA SAID DINNER WITH BE DONE IN TEN MINUTES"

"TELL GRANDPA I WENT TO GET THE BAGS I PACKED OUT OF THE SUV," Jamie said

Then Jamie started his way out to his Chevy Tahoe and got the bags and the folder that contained the arrangements for the funeral. When Jamie re-enters his father's house he takes the bags upstairs to his old room and even knows that the kids could sleep in the other spare rooms he decides that they are going to stay with him in his old room. When Jamie goes downstairs he hears the tv on in the sunroom and when he starts making his way to the sunroom he hears the interview he gave to the press when he returned home with the kids.

The news anchor said "WE HAVE MORE DETAILS ON THE DEATH OF AN OFF-DUTY DETECTIVE WHO IS THE WIFE OF THE COMMISSIONERS YOUNGEST SON HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN LABEL A HOMICIDE INVESTIGATION. ALSO, IT SEEMS THAT THE COUPLE WAS HAVING MARRIAGE PROBLEMS''

.

"MR. REAGAN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND YOUR WIFE FILED FOR DIVORCE LAST WEEK" a reporter asked.

" TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION YOU JUST ASKED ME ABOUT ME AND MY WIFE FILING FOR A DIVORCE LAST WEEK IS TRUE BUT WE DECIDED TO WORK OUT THE PROBLEMS IN OUR MARRIAGE SO IF YOU CHECK AGAIN YOU WOULD NOTICE WE DECIDED TO NOT MOVE FORWARD WITH THE DIVORCE PROCEEDINGS," Jamie said.

Another reporter asked "DID YOU PLAY A ROLE IN THE DEATH OF YOUR WIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR MARRIAGE PROBLEMS''

"NO I DID NOT HAVE A HAND IN MY WIFE'S DEATH AND THE DETECTIVES WILL BE ABLE TO CLEAR ME FROM BEING A SUSPECT'' Jamie said.

Another reporter asked, "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE NOT CURRENTLY LIVING WITH YOUR WIFE BECAUSE OF THE MARRIAGE PROBLEMS YOU GUYS WERE HAVING?"

"PART OF THAT QUESTION YOU JUST ASKED WAS TRUE ME AND MY WIFE WERE LIVING SEPARATELY FOR SOME TIME, I MOVED BACK IN WITH HER LAST NIGHT. NOW I MUST GO AND BE WITH MY CHILDREN BECAUSE THE RECENTLY JUST LOST THEIR MOTHER." JAMIE SAID

Then the new anchor said, "COMMISSIONERS YOUNGEST WIFE FILED FOR DIVORCE BEFORE HER DEATH, REPORTS CONFIRM THAT THE COUPLE WAS NOT LIVING TOGETHER, BUT SARGENT REAGAN MOVED BACK INTO THE HOME THEY OWNED THE DAY BEFORE SHE WAS MURDERED!"

When Jamie walked into the Sunroom he received a looks from everybody.

"DINNERS DONE," Erin said.

"LET ME JUST GET THE KIDS HANDS WASHED IN WE WILL BE RIGHT IN," Jamie said

After Jamie washed the kid's hands he brought them back into the dining room so they could eat dinner. When Jamie sat down he noticed the empty chair next to him which once belonged to his wife. After grace was said Henry started the conversation of which was a topic everyone wanted to know more about.

"JAMIE WHAT WAS THE REPORTER TALKING ABOUT YOU AND EDDIE NOT LIVING TOGETHER," Henry said.

" LET ME EXPLAIN," Jamie said

"EDDIE AND I WERE HAVING MARRIAGE PROBLEMS , SO I MOVED OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR A WHILE THAT'S WHY WHEN SUNDAY DINNERS HAPPENED WE ARRIVED IN DIFFERENT CARS BECAUSE I HAD TO DRIVE BACK OVER TO MY RENTAL IN EAST VILLAGE, AND YES EDDIE DID FILE FOR A DIVORCE LAST WEEK BUT WE STOPPED THE DIVORCE PROCEEDINGS THE OTHER DAY. ALSO, I DID MOVE BACK IN WITH HER AND THE KIDS LAST NIGHT. ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" Jamie said.

"I DO," Erin said.

" ME TOO," said Danny

"YEAH ERIN WHAT IS THE QUESTION?" Jamie asked

"WHAT WERE THE PROBLEMS YOU GUYS WERE HAVING IN YOUR MARRIAGE YOU GUYS ALWAYS LOOKED HAPPY ?" Erin asked

"THE PROBLEMS WE HAD IN OUR MARRIAGE WERE THAT SHE WANTED ME TO WORK LESS AND SHE SAID I WAS BEING TO NICE TOWARDS THE KIDS WHEN THE MISBEHAVED AND THAT I WOULD NEVER SAY NO TO THE THEM. ALSO, THE REASON WHY WE ALWAYS LOOKED HAPPY WAS WE WERE JUST PRETENDING NOTHING WAS WRONG SO YOU GUYS WOULDN'T NEED TO WORRY OR ASK US WHAT IS WRONG " replied Jamie

"SHE WAS KINDA RIGHT ABOUT YOU BEING TO NICE TO THE YOUR CHILDREN WHENEVER THEY WERE MISBEHAVING AND YOU DO NEED TO LEARN HOW TO TELL THEM NO, DID HARVARD EVER TEACH YOU ANYTHING KID" Danny stated

"DANNY THEY ARE ONLY TWO YEARS OLD AND SIX MONTHS OLD THEY DONT KNOW BETTER YET'' Jamie said

"DANNY WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?" Asked Jamie

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT HER FILING FOR DIVORCE AND THE MARRIAGE PROBLEMS?" Danny asked

"THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS IS I KNEW THAT YOU GUYS WOULD KEEP ON ASKING QUESTIONS AND TRYING TO INTERVENE WHICH COULD HAVE MADE THE SITUATION WORSE." replied Jamie.

"IS THAT THE REASON WHY JOE, MARY, SOPHIA, AND ELLIOT GOT EXCITED DURING SUNDAY DINNERS JAMIE?" Frank asked

"YES, THAT'S WHY JOE, MARY, SOPHIA, AND ELLIOT WERE ALWAYS HAPPY TO SEE ME BECAUSE I BASICALLY ONLY SAW THEM ON SUNDAYS BUT DURING THE FIRST MONTH OF SEPARATION BECAUSE I KEPT BEING DENIED TIME OFF SO EDDIE HAD THEM. THEN DURING THE SECOND MONTH OF THE SEPARATION, I HAD THEM ON SUNDAYS AND AND WHENEVER I COULD TAKE A SICK DAY AND me USED UP THE REMAINING AMOUNT OF VACATION TIME I HAD LEFT. THE THIRD MONTH OF THE SEPARATION I ONLY HAD THEM FOR A WHOLE WEEKEND BEFORE THE BUDGET CUTS HAPPENED SO I HAD TO WORK MORE HOURS BECAUSE HALF OF THE ROOKIES WERE LAID OFF, SO THAT MEANT I COULD ONLY SEE THEM AT SUNDAY DINNERS" Jamie replied.

"WAIT YOU HARDLY SEEN YOUR OWN KIDS? WHAT ABOUT THAT TRIP YOU GUYS WENT ON RECENTLY DID YOU EVEN GO ON IT?" Henry asked

"YES I HARDLY SEEN THEM BECAUSE OF WORK. WHEN EDDIE WENT ON THAT TRIP I DID NOT GO WITH HER. SO WHEN I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT WE WOULD BE MISSING SUNDAY DINNER FOR THE TRIP I STAYED IN THE EAST VILLAGE WERE I HAD A RENTAL. ALSO IF I HAD TO PICK UP AN EXTRA TOUR ON SUNDAYS I DIDN'T GET TO SEE THE KIDS AT ALL DUE TO MY WORK SCHEDULE. CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON !" Jamie replied.

After dinner, Jamie took Sophia, Joe, Mary, and Elliot upstairs for a bath when he was giving them a bath he told them "I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE HURT YOU GUYS". After giving them a bath Jamie told the kids a bedtime story and put them to sleep in his old bedroom.

When the kids finally went to sleep Jamie decided to change out of his uniform that he been wearing all day which is now wet because of bathtime. After Jamie finished changing into civilian clothes he started to look over Eddie's documents so he could arrange her funeral tomorrow. Around 10:30 PM Jamie decided he needs to sleep. Around 1 AM Elliot started to cry so Jamie got up so he could change his diaper and to give him a bottle. After waking up at 1 am to take care of Elliot Jamie decide to stay awake and think about his future


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN - 1 AM THINKING

At 1 AM Jamie had woken up to a crying baby and that's when it hit him he will need to change his lifestyle again from being a co-parent to a single dad. Then he remembers that being a cop is a dangerous job for a single parent and the hours are long and schedule flexibility is hard to do. Then he remembers the card in his wallet for real estate and it comes to him that he should sell the house and move. But then he says to himself no that's crazy since he and Eddie bought the house because they loved the size of it. But then Jamie realized who's gonna watch the kids when he has a night tour, who will take care of the kids if he is killed in the line of duty. Before Jamie knows it is 8 am and the phone is ringing.

 **THE FUNERAL CHAPTER IS TAKING ME SOME TIME TO WRITE IT I WILL TRY TO GET IT UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT - THE FUNERAL

About three days later t is funeral and Jamie is up at four in the morning to get ready and around six-thirty in the morning he woke up the kids as he was turning on the tv for the kids so he could pack a diaper bag for Elliot but before he could change the channel a photo of Eddie I'm her dress blue's was on the screen .

The news anchor said "FUNERAL SERVICES WILL BE HELD TODAY FOR DETECTIVE EDIT REAGAN WHO WAS MARRIED TO THE COMMISSIONER'S YOUNGEST SON SARGENT JAMIESON REAGAN. THE MOTHER OF FOUR WAS FOUND DECEASED IN THE ENTRYWAY TO HER HOME WITH GUNSHOT WOUNDS, IT IS TO BELIEVE SHE WAS ON HER WAY TO WORK."

Jamie than realized that they had a photo of the kids on and him on the screen. Before Jamie knew it he was arriving at the funeral home and as he was exiting his Chevy Tahoe with the kids the reports came up and started asking questions.

One reporter asked "HAVE THE POLICE FIND THE SUSPECT YET"

"I CAN NOT COMMENT ON THAT BECAUSE IT'S AN ACTIVE INVESTIGATION NOW IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE US WE NEED TO GO TO MY WIFE AND THEIR MOTHER'S FUNERAL" replied Jamie

As Jamie walked into the church he saw the closed-casket that contained Eddie's body and he started to cry because the last image he had of Eddie was the morning of her murder. Then a question Jaime never thought he would have to answer so early in life.

"COULD YOU SAY A FEW WORDS DURING THE SERVICE" the Reverend asked.

"YES I WILL BECAUSE EDDIE WOULD OF WANTED ME TO AND SHE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING IF IT WAS MY FUNERAL AND NOT HERS" replied Jamie with tears starting to form in his eyes which he quickly wiped away and hide his feelings so he could be there for his children. As Jamie and the kids approached the front of the church were the casket was he noticed that Joe, Mary, and Sophia were starting to cry while Elliot didn't know what was happening around him except that everyone was sad and crying.

"DADDY WHAT'S UNDER THE FLAG," Joe asked

"BUDDY UNDER THAT FLAG IS MOMMY'S CASKET REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU GUYS THE OTHER DAY WHEN I PICKED YOU UP FROM DAYCARE, AND HOW I EXPLAINED THAT MOMMY WANT TO HEAVEN TO BE WITH JESUS, AUNT LINDA, AND UNCLE JOE" replied Jamie and tears started to form in his eyes and heart ace he had grown even larger. Jamie noticed that Joe was attempting to hide his tears.

"BUDDY YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE YOUR TEARS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CRY LET'S GO SIT DOWN SO THE REVEREND CAN START," Jamie said.

When Jamie sat down he made sure Joe was by his side and on the other side was Mary and Sophia. The service started and the Reverend was about to turn the service over to Jamie. On Jamie's lap was Elliot and he never expected that during Eddie's funeral service that his youngest son would say his first words!

"MOMMA MOMMA" Elliot said

But before Jamie could react to Elliot's first words the Reverend called him up to speak. When Jamie tried to give Erin Elliot he wouldn't let go of Jamie's dress blues jacket so Jamie decided to take him up to the podium with him.

" I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE REVEREND FOR THE BEAUTIFUL SERVICE I KNOW THIS WOULD BE THE WAY EDDIE WOULD HAVE WANTED IT, THE ONLY THING SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED TO BE DIFFERENT IS THAT THE KIDS WERE MUCH OLDER THAN THE OUR NOW. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR COMING TODAY I KNOW I LOOK LIKE EMOTIONAL WRECK RIGHT NOW BUT A FEW MINUTES AGO… ELLIOT SAID HIS FIRST WORDS AND HE WAS CALLING OUT FOR HIS MOMMY. I KNOW EVERYONE HERE HAS SEEN THE NEWS I JUST WANT TO SAY THIS TO CLEAR EDDIES NAME THE REASON WHY WE HAD MARRIAGE PROBLEMS WAS BECAUSE OF ME NOT BEING A GREAT CO-PARENT. I KNOW SHE WILL BE DEARLY MISSED BY EVERYONE BUT DEEPLY MISSED BY THE KIDS AND ME." said Jamie

As Jamie was stepping away from the podium he heard Mary starting to yell

"I WANT MOMMY, I WANT MOMMY," yelled Mary.

But before Jamie could calm Mary down she ran towards the back of the church and Jamie followed her. When Jamie got to her she whispered something to her that made her feel better. "MARY SWEETHEART HOW ABOUT I TELL YOU A SECRET." whispered Jamie. When the funeral service was over Jamie decided that he and the kids would stay at their house tonight since it's no longer a crime scene.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE - FIRST NIGHT BACK HOME PROBLEMS

On Jamie way to his father's house after the service he noticed that Elliot was acting odd and started humming to himself, Jamie just thought it was normal When Jamie pulled up in front of his dad's house he noticed that his family was there and he thought to himself why in the world is everyone here I just want to get our things and head to the store and get some groceries to replace the things that expired while he was gone. After Jamie put the SUV in park and when he started to pull keys out he looked in the rearview mirror and seen his children all dressed in black clothing that they wore for their mothers funeral. With tears in his eyes, Jamie got out of the SUV and started to get Elliot out so he could get Mary and Sophia out of the third-row seats. After got the girls and Elliot out of the SUV he reached over to get Joe out of his seat. After Jamie got the kids out of the SUV he started towards his the house he grew up in. When Jamie entered the front door Erin came running over and gave Jamie a hug and took Elliot from him and took him into the sunroom to lay down. But Joe, Mary, and Sophia would not let go of Jamie's dress blues jacket.

" Where's my gg's," Henry asked

" Hey pops, Elliot is around here somewhere with Erin and these three won't let go of me

or out of my sight" Jamie replied

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get our things so we can go home," Jamie said

"You're going home what do you mean kid, your house is still a crime scene" Danny yelled

from the kitchen

"No it's not Danny and can you stop calling me kid I am a grown man who is a recent widow with four kids'' replied Jamie

" Jeez Jamie I'm sorry and look at me my wife died and left me with two kids to care for and they have turned out alright," Danny said

" Oh yeah, Danny you raised the boys after Linda died and they were already in high school for god sakes while mine are all under the age of two and haven't even started to school. You know what guys how about I just get the stuff I need and leave. Also, don't try to stop me or talk me out of it" yelled Jamie as he started going up the stairs.

When Jamie finished the packing and went downstairs to leave he was greeted with sad looks from his family.

On his way out of the door, Jamie turned around and started to speak

" We are heading home and by the way, in a few days, I and the kids are heading out to LA

to visit Spencer for a week or two. Goodbye" Jamie said.

Before anyone good response to what Jamie just said he walked out the door and headed to the car and out the kids and the bags in his SUV. Before Jamie headed home he made a quick stop to the local marketplace nearby to buy more milk, eggs, bread and other things he knew that they need to replace. After Jamie pulled out of the local market parking lot he heads for his home that once held a happy family, now it was a home that his wife and mother to his children were murdered in. As Jamie drove home the kids fell asleep on the drive to the house from the store. When Jamie pulled up to the house he noticed there were reports camping out front of the house by the gate. That's when Jamie was glad they had put that gate in for the kids to have a yard they couldn't get out of when they were playing, but then he says to himself the gate didn't keep Eddie safe. When Jamie pulled up to the gate and pressed the button that he kept in his SUV. Once Jamie pulled into the driveway he waited until the gate closed before he pulled the SUV towards the garage. When Jamie arrives near the garage he realizes he can't pull into the garage because of Eddies Van. Jamie parks his SUV and gets the kids out and takes them into the house through the side door and then he brings in the items from the SUV. Afterward, he calls Walsh and after Jamie hangs up with Walsh he changes out of his dress blue and decides to get his weapon, uniform, and badge and other police-issued stuff together and puts it in a box. Then Jamie changes the kids into play clothes so they don't ruin their good clothes and then takes the kids into the playroom to play. Before Walsh arrives Jamie has the blood and everything that remained of the crime scene cleaned up and had the garbage thrown away and he even started the laundry. Before Jamie got a chance to sit down the gate buzzer rings and its Walsh so he lets Walsh in. When Walsh enters the house she notices that Jamies Police things our in a neat pile by the door.

"Why is your police gear by the door Jamie," Walsh asked

" I will tell you later, but could you watch the kids for me I have to do a few things outside and I don't want to leave them alone inside " replied Jamie

"Sure," Walsh says

While Walsh is inside watching the kids Jamie goes outside with the box of his police-issued gear and puts it in the SUV, and then Jamie goes over to Eddie's Van and opens the driver side door says himself her goes nothing. When he gets in the van he can still smell Eddie's perfume and he breaks down crying. While Jamie is in the van crying his phone starts to ring so Jaime answers the call.

"Hello, how are you doing ," Jamie said

"I'm doing alright, don't worry about me, Jamie. I was calling to see if you need anything" Mrs. Janko says.

"Well actually there is something I need help with and I want to get it done with before we come back from LA, and I don't want my family to know what I'm doing or where I going," Jamie said

Near the end of the conversation, says

"Don't worry about a thing you won't even have to lift a finger and no one will notice a thing, but promise me you will come over for visit with the kids" says Mrs. Janko

"I definitely will and thank you again" replies Jamie.

After the call has ended Jamie parks the van in the garage for the very last time and takes the garbage out and gets the mail.

When Jamie enters the house he tells Walsh his plan and what he is about to do and he asks her to watch the kids for him for another hour or so. Then Jamie gets into his SUV and heads towards the 12th precinct for one last time.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN- TURNING IT IN

On his way to the 12th precinct, Jamie thinks over the phone call he had with Mrs. Janko and he wonders if he should tell his family about the changes he gonna make, but he decides that he will not tell them. When Jamie put his SUV in park he takes out his Police issued parking permit from the center console. After Jamie shuts the trunk of his Chevy Tahoe he looks over and she's the Police Cruiser that he and Eddie were assigned to when they first met. When Jamie way up the stairs with his box and his Uniform that he was wearing when he found out Eddie died, and he started to receive looks from his fellow officers. When Jamie entered the precinct he went to the locker room and grabbed his personal effects and put them into his duffel bag that was left in and there and he put his police gear into his box and grabbed his off-duty pistol from the top of the locker. Then Jamie left the locker room and heads towards his lieutenant's office. When he arrived at the door he knocked.

'Come in'' yelled the lieutenant

"Reagan what are you doing here, why aren't you home with those kids of yours.I'm not letting you on the streets just yet Reagan" the Lieutenant stated

"That's why I am actually here I wanted to talk to you" Jamie replied

"For you Reagan I can make time. What's with the box?" the Lieutenant says

Jamie grabs his badge from his side and the letter of resignation up and sets them on top of the box with his uniforms.

"Well, Lieutenant I am here to resign from the NYPD for good. Can you send this to One Police Plaza for me in a few days after me and the kids get on the plane towards LA" Jamie said

"Are you sure about this Reagan! Why don't you just take some time off instead." the Lieutenant said

" I am 100%, sure boss. I have to go I told Walsh I would be right back" Jamie said.

After his talk with Lieutenant Jamie drove straight home thanked Walsh for watching the kids and then started to pack for the trip. After he put the kids to bed he started to pack up his room. As Jamie packed his room he decided to leave eddies things be for now since he wouldn't be selling the house right away. The next day Jamie got up early and made sure he had everything label as stays or take. By the time the kids got up at 9, he had most of the house labeled. After feeding the kids and getting them dressed Jamie drove to the bank and closed out his account. When it was time to leave for LA Eddies mom arrived with her personal assistant so they could get to work on making Jamies and her grandchildren move easily as possible. Then Jamie and the kids were off to the airport. Before he knew it they had landed in LA and Spencer met him at the Airport to drive them to his home. On their way to Spencer's Oceanfront house Jamie filled Spencer in about his plan and had asked him to not tell his family.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN - FAMILY LEARNS

While Jamie was in LA with kids, his family was in New York City and were about to find out about Jamie's resignation. Frank just arrived at the office when Sid and Garrett came storming in.

"Boss you need to see this," said Sid

"What do I need to see Sid," Frank asked

" This" Sid says

Sid hands him the resignation letter.

"Who is this" Frank asked

"He didn't tell you, Frank," says Garrett

"Who didn't tell me what, Baker do you know who they are talking about?" Frank says

"Sir the person they are talking about is Sargent Jamieson H Reagan of the twelfth

precinct and he decided to resign," Baker said

"Sid can you find out more about this resignation and Garret I need you to deal with …."

Frank started to say before the ringing of Garrett's phone cut him off. When Garret

finished the call.

"Sargents Reagan's resignation somehow made the news, I will deal with the press," Garrett said

" Sid what do you get any more on his resignation, Baker can you have Detective Reagan and Baez go to his residence and bring him down, call my father so he can watch the kids Also have the detectives bring Jamie down here. Also, go through his records and everything " Frank said

"Right on it sir" replied Baker on her way out the door

"From what I got from his Lieutenant was that Sgt. Reagan asked him to send it to one police plaza today. The Lieutenant said that Jamie came in the night of Eddie's funeral and handed his gun and badge." said Sid

29 83rd Ave, Bay Ridge.

Danny and Baez pulled up to the Jamie's and Eddie's house an hour after they received the call from Baker, and they noticed Henry was there and the gates were shut.

"What you doing out here Pops," Danny asked as he was getting out of the car.

" I could not get the gates to unlock, I think Jamie changed the code," Henry stated

"We could just manually open it if you could call the company to disable it," Baez Said

"Great idea or I could use the key that overrides the gate codes," Danny says as he takes his keys out of his pockets and shows them the keys Jamie gave to him.

After they undo the gate the walk toward the garage and Danny unlocks the door. As they walk into the garage they see Eddies Van parked in the usual.

"Where's our the Joe, Mary, and Sophia's bikes and the rest of their outdoor play stuff," Henry asks

"I think Jamie put them in the shed Pops," said Danny as he made his way over to the house door. After Danny unlocks the door and heads into the mudroom the alarm systems say Garage door open.

"This must be new," said Henry

"Jeez this place is locked up tighter than a maximum security prison," Baez says

They start going through the house and notice everything is gone accepts Eddies.

" Where is everything," Baez asks

" Why is Eddies stuff only here and where are Jamie and the kids," Heney said

"I do not know, but we better tell the commissioner," Danny says as he calls Frank.

One Police Plaza

Frank just got off the phone with Danny, and he decides to call a family meeting.

Frank calls the family down to his office when Erin and Nicky and the boys arrive they start to wonder where Jamie is

"What this about and where is Jamie an the kids," Erin asked

" We do not know where he is," replied Frank

"Did you go to his house?" Erin asked

" Yes we did" replied Danny

" Were they there?" Erin asked

"No, they were not there the house is empty except for Eddie's things and her van. Also, he changed the gate password and put an alarm system in." Danny replied

"Then where the frick are they ?" Erin yelled

"I know where they are" replied Nicky

"Wait how do you know where they are?" Danny asked

"Uncle Jamie told me the night of Eddie's funeral that they were going to LA for a while to visit Spencer," replied Nicky

"Do you know when they will be back," asked Frank

"He did not say" Nicky responded

MEANWHILE IN LA

Jamie just woke up and realized he had a text from Ms. Janko saying that she got there new house all squared away and told Jamie that she had called someone to switch out his SUV with a different make of year and color and that it was registered under a different name. After he replied to the text, he decided that in a few days they would head to her house and then to his new home in upstate NY. After Jamie woke up the kids and they had breakfast he decides to go sightseeing.

BACK IN NEW YORK

The day after the discovered that Jamie is not in the state, they learned from one of the neighbors that a whole bunch of trucks were at the house after Jamie and the kids left moving boxes and things out of the house. The neighbor also said that the women stated she was Realtor or something that he continued that Jamie

29 83rd Ave, Bay Ridge

While everyone one is busy getting ready for another family meeting and Jamie and the kids were getting ready to head to the airport. A black Chevy Malibu pulls up in front of Jamie's former home, she get's out the car and starts for the gate. When she could not get the gate open she remembers the file she picked up from her FBI contact. After she found the new gate code in the file she heads to the front door and unlocks it when the alarm system said front door open.

"What the hell, when did he get this," said the woman.

After she shut the front door she started to look throughout the house for Jamie and the kids, as she went through the house she only noticed certain things were remaining and the kids and Jamie were nowhere in sight. So she headed to the garage after finding keys to the van that was left in there. After she pulled away from the house she headed to the Henry's and Franks house.


	13. Chapter 12

HAPTER TWELVE - WHAT

The black van pulled up to Frank and Henry's house, the woman who was driving it got and started to the front door and knocked. After hearing someone knocking at the front door Erin went to answer the door and was not expecting to see someone whom she thought was dead.

"How may I, Eddie," Erin said as she started to cry and gave her a hug

Before Eddie could respond Erin pulled her into the house

"Everybody comes to her quick" Erin yelled

When everyone arrived in the entryway and saw that Eddie was alive they couldn't believe their eyes.

"We thought you were dead Eddie," Frank said

" I'm sorry about that, let me explain" replied Eddie

" Go right ahead," Danny said

"After I returned to work an FBI agent approached me and asked me to go undercover for them. I agreed to do it, I was informed that the only way for me to go undercover was if we faked my death since it would be easier to make people think I was dead since we knew the news would broadcast this story like crazy. And before you ask Frank your officers were not involved and that's why no one was allowed into the house. Also, Jamie does not know that I was undercover, also where are Jamie and the kids." Eddie said

"Why did you not tell Jamie," asked Erin

"I was told I could not tell anyone" replied Eddie

"How did you get here," Henry asked.

"I was dropped off at the house and got my van and came here, I thought Jamie would be here" Eddie replied

"Well he is not, also how the hell did you get through the gates," Danny asked

"My FBI contact has kept track of the house and the family, so they had a file for me to look at. They found out that Jamie had the code changed. Also, do you guys know why there is a new alarm system on the house." Eddie said

"Wait you had someone watching Jamie and the kids" Danny yelled

"Yes" replied Eddie

"So did they notice anything else happening at the house," Danny asked

"No, they did not because the cameras and things they had installed stopped working. And when I went to the house I noticed that everything is gone except for my things. Where are Jamie and the kids?" replies Eddie

"We do not know where they are Eddie we only know that he went to LA to see Spencer, he also resigned as a Sergeant. Also one of your neighbors stated they saw a moving company taking things away after Jamie and the Kids were done speaking to a woman they think was a realtor." Frank replied

"What did I do," Eddie said

"You made my brother depressed and had all of his personal business being broadcasted on the news. Also, he told us about how you only allowed him to see his own children on Sundays, how dare you" Danny yelled

"First of all before you jump to conclusions you should know the whole story," Eddie said

"Then tell us your side of the story" Danny yelled

"Well if you must know, the only reason why Jamie could see his kids on Sundays only is that was the only day he was getting off for a while. Then when he could not get the days off he was denied, because the commissioner made sure they were denied. Also, he uses up all his sick days to see them and then they ran out, then budget cuts happened and it made it hard for him to see them. Also, what do you mean he resigned. Did you trace his phone, or the SUV'S GPS system or even look at his bank account." Eddie said

"We did that Eddie. The phone service has been suspended and the SUV is no longer registered to Jamie he returned it. As for the bank account goes he emptied out only his personal savings and closed out the Kids college fund, your joint account is the same balance." Frank said

After their conversation ended they had to make sure Eddie stayed low so the news would not get a hold of it.

A few hours later Jamie's flight landed at Albany international airport after he received his bags and SUV under the alias, John Smith, he heads towards the Janko estate in Nassau. After a few days of visiting with Ms. Janko Jamie and the kids headed towards their home in Keene, which was around a 10 hour or longer trip from New York City.

After Jamie and the kids arrived in their home in Keene, NY Jamie was blown away from how big it was and then the distance it was from the road. When they went into the house they found it to be unpacked with files on a desk that Jamie had to look at. After Jamie fed and bathed the kids he took them up to their rooms for bedtime. Before he started story time he started to receive questions from the kids

"Why are we here daddy?" Joe asked

"Because buddy it will help us get a fresh start away from the city," Jamie said

"When do we get to see Pops and Grandpapa" Mary asked

"I do not know when guys how about we read the story and go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," Jamie said

After the story was finished Jamie carried the girls into their rooms and brought Elliot into the nursery. Then Jamie started down the back stairs towards the kitchen and checked the doors and went into the office. When Jamie went into the office he turned on the tv and started looking over the files that contained the kid's doctors and all the new important documents with an alias on them. Before Jamie turned off the tv a breaking news alert came on

"We recently have contained information about the Reagan Murder that happened. We have a Bob covering this story, and now to you, Bob" Said, Jim

"Thanks, Jim as you recall that another one the Reagan wife's had died and the label the death as a homicide. We recently found out that Sergent Reagan has resigned for the NYPD after his wife's murder. We also now know that him and his kids are currently missing. Wait a moment I just received that Detective Edit Reagan was never murdered and she is currently pleading the public to come forth with any information.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - MISSING

The following days after the news broke about Eddie's return was what everyone was talking about . In the midst of the media frenzy Eddie decided it was time to file a missing persons report on her children and her husband. Eddie slowly makes her way into the 5-4 precinct.

"May I help you Miss." said the cop at the desk

" I am Detective Reagan, I need to file a missing person report." said Eddie

" Let me see who you can talk to" the cop said and started off in search for another Detective to come over and take the statement.

The cop return with a Detective that the Reagans know so well, and she so happens to be Danny partner.

"Detective Baez meet Detective Reagan, she would like to file a missing persons report."

"Follow me Detective Reagan" Baez said and the started over towards an empty box

" I need to report my husband Jamie , and our four children Joe, Mary, and Sophia who our two and Elliot is only six months old….." Eddie stated

"I known Eddie, Danny told me . Do you know where they could be or who may of helped them. Leave" Baez asked

"No last thing I was told was they were going to LA" Eddie said

"Why did they go to LA" Baez asked

"To see Spencer, a law school buddy" Eddie said

"Do you have Spencers phone number" Baez asked

"Yes I do here you go" Eddie said.

Then Baez went and called Spencer after about a forty minute phone call Baez was getting nowheres except that Jamie and the Kids were moving out of the city and that Jamie's car should be at JFK international airport. After she hung up the phone she told Eddie what she found out . After she informed Eddie Baez went to find Danny and head over to JFK. After they arrived at JFK they started to talk to the parking valet and baggage claim plus the security team to find out if they seen Jamie and the kids. AFter speaking with the valet they learned a man came over with the slip that went to Jamie's SUV and claimed to be his assistant they then got a description of the man. After they finished talking to everyone they need to they learned that Jamie and the Kids never boarded the plane to LA but they learned that a man looking like Jamie with four kids but they got on a flight to Albany. Before Eddie and the family knows it's Jamie and the kids have been missing for weeks which then turn into months and so on.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - ONE YEAR LATER

Before the family knew it Jamie and the kid's had been missing for a year. On the triplets 3rd birthday Eddie went to the media again asking people with information to contact their local police department. On their wedding anniversary, Eddie decided to switch over to the Missing Person Squad to help find lost children. As time went on Eddie's friends told her she should try to get back in the dating world. But she always said she was not ready to go out on a date. One day after Sunday dinner with the Reagan's Eddie decides to create an online dating profile. After a week of being on the site, Eddie had not seen a single guy she could see herself with. One day after work a former coworker from the twelve asked if she wanted to grab lunch or a beer and she agreed.

Meanwhile in Upstate New York

Jamie was pulling out on the highway that leads up to Lake Placid for a weekend away with the kids. As he started down the highway a high-speed Chevy Pickup truck came speeding over the line and hit him head-on. During the crash, Jamie is knocked out unconscious and the kids start to cry while the other driver gets out and attempts to run, but other motorists stop him. The other motorist our ability to pull out the kids from the damaged Chevy Tahoe SUV while Jamie is trapped in the front.

"Are you guys okay?" Jamie says in a low voice well in pain.

"Sir your children are alright, first responders are on their way ." the stranger said and then Jamie went unconscious again. After the first responders showed up Jamie was rushed to the nearest hospital. After the kids were checked out by the Emergency Room workers, they were released to social services with just a few cuts and bruises. When Jamie arrived at the Emergency Room he regained consciousness and started freaking out because he did not know where his children were, after the Er staff told him about the condition of his children and where they were. In order to calm Jamie down, they had to put him in restraints in order to take a blood sample to see if he had been drinking. During Jamie's examination to see if he was injured the doctor noticed that Jamie had blood all over his left side of his body when the doctor removed Jamie's shirt he notice that Jamie had glass and metal pieces in his side which would need to be removed. While the doctors were preparing Jamie for surgery to remove the fragments of glass and metal from his side Jamie went into shock and flatlined….

Meanwhile back in New York City

Eddie was just leaving the precinct to go have lunch with Mike at a nearby diner that Eddie went to with Jamie when they were partners and he decided to eat lunch with Walsh. When she arrived at the diner she saw that Mike had already found them a table and was looking at the menu. After they said their hellos and how are yours they placed their orders they had a conversation about work and past relationships. After they finished their lunch date they decided that they should do it again. After Eddie got into her she said to herself I can not wait to see him again. Then she headed towards Frank's house for a midweek family dinner. When she arrived at Frank's she noticed that Erin and Nicky were in the kitchen warming up the dinner and the boys were doing homework with Danny sitting across from them looking over a case file. In the sunroom, Henry and Frank were watching the news. When Eddie entered the Sunroom she noticed that everyone who was already not in the sunroom followed her in. Before anyone could say anything the news started.

"In Upstate New York a motor vehicle accident leaves one in critical condition and four young children with a few cuts and bruises, one with a sprained ankle Now to you Mary who is in Upstate NY," said the reporter

"Thanks, Ted," Mary said

"Do we know the cause of the accident?" Ted asked

"Well, Ted we currently do not know who or what caused the accident that left one person with a sprained ankle, and left the four young children's future in the balance while their father is in critical condition," Mary said

"Have the police released any information yet?" Ted asked

"I just received word about the names of the victims and what they believed caused the accident. The male with a sprained ankle is Fred Cole of Keene Valley. The person who is in critical condition is John Smith a single father of four children under four years old. From what have heard is that Mr. Smith moved here about a year ago after his wife was murder. I have just learned that the children are currently with social services into a relative is located to take care of the children. We have photos of the children to be shown which are currently being shown on the screen. The three oldest our triplets who recently turned three and the youngest justed turned one. If anyone knows where we can find their relatives please contact the number listed below. Back to you Ted" Mary said

"Thank you, Mary, I just received word that Alcohol may have been responsible." the reporter said

"We just received word that John Smith is the alias of a missing father and his four young children from New York City. The local authorities would like everyone who has called into the hotline." The reporter said

"There's no way that can be Jamie and the Kids," Danny said

"Only one way to find out is by going up there," Frank said

With that everyone started to get ready to go Upstate to see if that was Jamie and the kids.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FOUND

When Eddie arrived to the hospital she asked to see her husband and the staff told her there was no one by that name here. Just as Eddie was about to leave she heard a voice yell "Mommy" said an unknown child, as Eddie turned around she found her children and she headed for them. Once she reached her children a social worker asked who she was and after an hour of explaining what happened and signing paperwork she was allowed to take her kids with her to there father. When Eddie reached the room she walked up to Jamie and his hand and said sorry for what she did to their family. After letting go of his hand she called the family and told them that she found him and the kids.

Later that day

The family arrived and all went in to see Jamie and then went to see Eddie and the kids. When Erin was in the room for the second time she noticed Jamie start to wake up.

"I will get the doctor" Erin said

"Water" Jamie said and pointed towards the thing of water on the bedside table next to him

"Here you go Jamie, you scared us I will go tell the family and get the doctor." Erin said as she handed Jamie the glass of water

"No" Jamie said

"What is wrong Jamie" Erin asked

"Who is here, and how did you find me, and where the hell are my children" Jamie asked

" Well everyone in the family is here, and Eddie found you and the kids she has them with her right now" Erin said

"Can you do me a favor and send someone to my house and go in my safe and grab the paperwork out of it for me" Jamie asked as he wrote down his address

"Okay but first I will get the doctor and send Danny to go there. Anything else? Erin asked as she was leaving the room

"Yeah Erin can you come back in here afterwards and just you for now. Also tell Danny to take Pops with him to help him find the stuff" Jamie said

"I will do it , I'll be right back with the doctor" Erin said as she left the room

Waiting Room

As Erin walked out she said "he's awake, I just gonna get the doctor but he requested that I am the only one allowed with him right now. Also Danny he wants you and Pop's to go to this address and get the paperwork out of the safe. I am gonna go back in there I am sorry he doesn't want anyone else back there than me"

"Come on Pop's let's go" Danny said after getting the paper from Erin

"I'm coming" Henry said

"Does he know I am here?" Eddie asked

"Yes but he didn't say anything but to send Danny to get the paperwork out of his safe, I should go back there with him" Erin said

"Oh okay" Eddie said

"Tell him we are all here for him" Frank said

"I will dad" Erin said as she was leaving to go back to see Jamie

Jamie's House

Danny and Henry were just pulling to the driveway of Jamie's house.

"What is it with the kid and gates" Danny asked

"I don't know but how the hell did Jamie get a place like this" Henry asked as they pulled up to the garage

"I don't know but this place has to be worth more than the Harvard debt he had, let's go get these papers" Danny said as they made it to the door

"Holy pepper spray, this place is bigger than the house in Bay Ridge he owns" Henry said

After twenty minutes of looking for the safe they found and after they opened it Danny said "these papers are for name changes and childcare why would he do this?"

"Because he thought his wife died and he wanted the press to leave him alone so he could raise his 's get back to the hospital" Henry said as he made his way out of the door to the car.

Back at the hospital

"Thank you doctor" Jamie and Erin both said

"Erin can you please do me a favor after the paperwork gets here and have Dad or somebody remove the kids from Eddie" Jamie asked

"Why Jamie, she has rights to the children since their hers." Erin stated

"No she does not" Jamie said

"Jamie you and I both know that she does you went to Harvard for law."Erin stated

The nurse walked in with the paperwork and said "your brother asked me to bring these to you sir"

"Thank you" Jamie said

"Look at these Erin" Jamie said then he handed them to Erin

After Erin looked at the paperwork she said "why did you change your name"

"I was tired of the press hounding me why don't you think I live all the way up her in a house that cost more than my house in Bay ridge and student loans debt's I had combined. Can you please tell someone to remove my kids from the care of Eddie." Jamie said

"I will Jamie but first where did you find the money for that house" Erin asked

"From a friend and a investment banker ex wife" Jamie said

"I will be right back Jamie" Erin said as she left the room

the waiting room

"How is he doing" everyone started to ask

"He is doing great the doctor may let him go home tonight or tomorrow morning, but he asked me to do something for him Dad and Danny can I talk to you guys for a second" Erin said

"Sure" Danny and Frank said

After they got over to where Erin was she showed them the paperwork and said "could you guys remove the children from Eddie because she no longer has rights to them according to this paperwork" Erin said and they agreed to it and head towards Eddie

"Eddie can I talk to you for a minute" Frank asked

"Sure what's this about Frank" Eddie asked

"When Jamie moved up here he filed paperwork that gives you no rights to the children so he asked Erin to remove them from you. Eddie I am sorry I have to do this" Frank said

"It's okay Frank , guys go with grandpa please and thank you" Eddie said


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- AWAKE**

After Frank and Danny took the kids from Eddie the told Henry and the kids what happened. When Erin went back into Jamie's room she noticed that he was on the phone and she heard Jamie say "yeah just send the bill to John Smith, also thanks for not telling anyone Spencer, I got to go before Erin comes in"

"Hey Jamie who was that" Erin asked

"I was just checking my voicemail Erin." Jamie said

"Jamie I know that was not your voicemail i overheard you on the phone with Spencer , he knew where you were? Also what bill is being sent to John Smith." Erin asked

"Ugh.." Jamie said

"Jamie what is it" Erin asked

"Erin I just been paying for a friend's medical bills that's all Spencer was giving me the details." Jamie said

"Where our you getting the money from" Erin asked

"I will tell you guys later also can you get the doctor for me and the kids" Jamie asked

"Are you okay Jamie,and yes I'll will do it for you" Erin said and then she left the room

A few moments later Erin reentered the room with the kids and said "the doctor will be in a few minutes"

"Daddy" the three eldest kids yelled as the ran towards their dad to give him a hug

"Our you guys okay, I missed you guys, Erin bring Elliot over her to me" Jamie said

"We seen Mommy out there Daddy, I Thought she died" Mary asked

"Guys she not your mom remember Miss. S" Jamie said

Before Erin could answer the doctor came in and said " Mr. Smith what can I do for you"

"I would like you to release me from the hospital this minute I have a home health care aide on call of I need assistance also don't forget who your daughter works for and how she got that job." Jamie said

"Mr. Smith I don't even need your signature all you need to do is get changed and you can go home" the doctor said

"I don't think that's how it works doc" Erin said

"It does when. Your patient has done you a solid and has money" the doc said by that time Kamie was dressed and standing up getting ready to leave and then he realized he had no car so he pulled out his phone and called the dealership that was a block away to bring him another Chevy Tahoe and to make sure it had car seats

"Jamie you can't be bossing people around like that" Erin said

"Yes I can if you saved his grandfather's shop when you were a rookie beat cop" Jamie said

After that Erin went in filled the family in and then the car arrived and Jamie walked the kids right past Eddie without saying a word.

When he arrived home he made sure his guest rooms were good to go since he told the family the family they would stay with him since he has enough room for them

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Hey can you get the door for me" Jamie asked

"Sure"the women down stairs said yead

" May I help you" she asked

"Yes for her to see John" Erin said

"Oh yeah you must his guests he has staying" she said

"Yep we our where is John he is above the garage if you want to see him also by the way everyone calls me Miss S" she says then Jamie walks down the stairs and say "thanks again Syd you can go now"

"No problem John" Syd said

"Do you guys want a tour" Jamie asked

"Sure" Henry replied

Once they got in the guest wing he said Danny and the boys I have you guys in the these three suites and Erin and Nicky your over there. I have you in this Suite Dad and Pops your in the in-law suite" Jamie said

"Where's the guest bathroom Uncle Jamie" Nicky asked

"There's one guest bathroom in the guest wing and each room has their own bathroom, walk-in closet and a sitting room. Also it's the same thing for all the bedroom also the maid will come in and clean the rooms around eleven also before you ask this house has 14 bedrooms 18 bathrooms and on 20 acres or more, and there is a whole bunch more this house is worth probably one million dollars or a little more, before you ask I didn't buy this house and I was given a large amount of cash, and I won a couple million out in la." Jamie said

"Wow"Erin said

"What happened that made you disappear and everything with Eddie" Danny asked

"I will explain to you during dinner if that is all right" Jamie said


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN -THE EXPLANATION

After Jamie set the table and Grace was said he started to explain.

"Before I start can you guys hold all questions in till the end" Jamie asked and everyone agreed.

"After Eddie's funeral I spoke with Ms. Janko and we came up with the idea that I could disappear by not returning to New York City when I came back to Spencer's . Also before i even talked with Ms. Janko I was planning on selling the house anyways and resigning because of the long hours and the dangerous situations i would be in everyday that could get me killed. When I talked to Ms. Janko she had her assistant pose as a realtor to throw the neighbors off, and I even had them switch my cars and all the legal stuff to John Smith. I resigned a few days before I left for LA and I had the Lieutenant hold off on sending it. Also the Miss. S is Sydney the part-time housekeeper. Also Walsh and Spencer helped me with this plan after I told them and when I found out Eddie was alive I made sure that she has no rights to the kids." Jamie said and then was cut off by Nicky

"What's wrong with Elliot, why is he doing that?" Nicki asked while she watch Elliot have a spasm

"The think he may have Autism that where we were going when I got hit to get the results and person" Jamie said as he started to calm down Elliot

"Our you gonna come back to the city?" Frank asked

"I do not think I will and before you asked I am set for life after won the lottery out in LA." Jamie said

"Oh, how much you win" Henry asked

"Just five million dollars Pops" Jamie said

"I think you should talk to Eddie" Danny said

"Fine I will but not right away after she put her career before her family and put me through hell and I almost got arrested for her homicide since they thought I was responsible for her death. Also faking her own death caused me so much pain as well." Jamie respond

"I don't blame you Jamie , but she is their mom and be thankful that she was not really dead like Linda is." Danny said

"I know that Danny how about I meet with her tomorrow if it will make you feel better." Jamie said


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - MEETING

When Jamie woke up he kept telling himself that I got to do this. After breakfast was finished he left the kids home with his family and started out towards the Coffee shop where he agreed to meet with Eddie. After Jamie found a parking space near the Coffee shop he got out and fixed his toe and headed towards he building. When Jamie enter the shop the Beverly the owner of the shop said "John I am sorry to hear about the accident you were in. Do you want the usual order , I am even gonna throw in a few more pastries in the box for the kids. Here's your order John"

After Jamie got received his order he said "thanks Bev I will tell the kids aunt Bev sent you guys some treats home,I will bring them down to see you sometime again" Jamie said

"I would love that" Beverly replied

"I have to meet with someone talk to you later Bev" Jamie said and started towards Eddie, when Jamie got to the table he reached his hand out and shook Eddie's hand and said hello.

After the said their Hello's Jamie started to speak "why did you do this to me Eddie"

"Jamie I did this because I was the one who fit the profile and I saved many lives from a dangerous group" she said

"You could of told me or my father so he could of told me"Jamie said

"I would of if I was allowed to and your father just knew that it was a female detective. And look who's talking you moved and changed your identity and went missing" Eddie said

"I did that after you died and I was hearing rumors about it could've been faked, I later found out it was true when I moved up here Ed.

Also I didn't tell my family I left only three people knew where I was Walsh, Spencer and your Mother and her assistant." Jamie said

"My mother knew why did she know" Eddie yelled

"can you lower your voice first" Jamie stated

After Eddie lowered her voice Jamie started to explain again.

"Your mom helped me with the moving process, travel and finding me a house for the kids to live in she even split up our stuff by who owned it because I didn't want to bring the negative energy with me. Also I didn't need the amount in our shared account or yours because I had money from the lottery in LA and your mom gave me some, also she helped me get a position in your Janko-Smith investment firms and made me ahead of the owed payments and investment team."Jamie said

"Where are the children I want to see them, I am their mother" Eddie stated loudly

"Exactly you our nothing to them they believe that their mom is not alive you died Eddie so the think your dead and the too young to understand. Either way I heard you moved on" Jamie said in an unpleasant tone

"You can't do that Jamie, also I am alive now they need their mom and it was a one time thing. Have you moved on Jamie" Eddie said

"Eddie I have been on two dates since I moved up here. Also how could I be serious with another woman if I am busy raising the children by myself and I only like to use the Nanny if I really have to. Also Eddie I quit my job because the kids needed a parent to be alive. Also before you ask the person I met up with was Dana and

I did go out with Sydney my ex once for coffee to talk over the legal papers I couldn't touch since I was allowed to access them as John Smith." Jamie said

"Wow, I didn't think you would go this far" Eddie said

"I did what I thought was right after I thought I lost my soulmate" Jamie said

"I still love you Jamie" Eddie said

"I do too but I don't think it best for us to be with each other again I gotta go I have to talk to someone else for the trip that's coming up when are you going back to NYC" Jamie said

"Probably in a week or two the Sergeant came me a few weeks leave to be with my family" Eddie said

"So your gonna go to your mom's then" Jamie said

"No he meant my missing spouse and children and his family since I been eating Sunday dinners with them and spending time with them" Eddie said

"well I hate to break it to you Eddie but you legally aren't a Reagan anymore goodbye" Jamie said and walked out and head toward his travel agent's office.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen- after effect

When Jim enter the travel agents office he was told the secretary that he needed to speak to Mr. Collins . When Jamie entered Mr. Collins office and started to speak "is there away you can push my trip up sooner and have everything I need ready and i need everything to Happen off the books so no one will know where I am" Jamie said

"I sure will " said Mr. Collins the conversation went on for a half an hour and then Jamie head home to start dinner.

ONE WEEK LATER

The Reagans and Eddie went home and Jamie started to pack for his trip that was the following day. Before Jamie left for his trip he called his dad's office.

"Hello this is detective Baker how may I help you." Baker said

"Baker this is former NYPD Sergeant Reagan, may I speak to commissioner Reagan." Jamie asked

"Please hold" Baker said

"Commissioner Reagan" Frank said

"Hello Commissioner this is former NYPD Sergeant Reagan may I ask what role you played in the faking the death of my ex-wife." Jamie asked

" So I am guessing this is a official call Sergeant Reagan" Frank said

"Yes it is Commissioner, did you that detective Janko was with the FBI" Jamie said

"Yes I did but no one could do anything until the trial was fully over which happened last night Mr. Reagan." Frank said

"Wow I can't believe you I'm glad I don't work for you anyone more and I'm glad my children don't go by Reagan." Jamie said then he hung up

A few days later

Jamie and the kids got off a plane and made there way to the airport parking lot. Once they got outside the New Jersey sun was beating down on them and they head towards the town car that would take them to the property Jamie just required during a business deal.

MEANWHILE IN NYC

All morning Erin was calling Jamie to make sure that Niki asked to come up their on break and if it was all right with. After her fifth attempt of calling Jamie he finally answered

"Smith" Jamie said

Jamie it's me Erin, did Nicki call you about coming up during break and is it alright if she does" Erin said

"Erin she hasn't called yet and it would be my pleasure to have her up but I'm on vacation for a while, I don't know when I'll be back up north but if she wants to she can go to the Janko investment office and speak to Ms. Janko and they could send her out to me if she wants to" Jamie said

" I would love to go Uncle Jamie"Nicki said

"I guess she will she just came over to get a book out of her old room, where are you " Erin said

"Um I'm just on a trip trying to forget the Commissioner of the NYPD" Jamie said

"Why he's your father" Erin said

"Who knew about my ex wife's faked death tell Nicki to pack her passport and swimwear gotta go." Jamie said and then he hung up

After Jamie hung up the phone Erin stormed to one police plaza and on her way called Danny who happened to be picking up Henry to take him into the city.

When Erin arrived at 1pp she told Baker I need to speak to my father now and was allowed in with Danny and Henry on her tail little did they know Nicki just finished packing since her Uncle told her they were sending someone to get in in less than 10 minutes.

MEANWHILE AT 1PP

"How dare you dad, making Jamie so mad he's taking another trip" Erin said

"Francis what did you do" Henry said

"Is this about Eddie's undercover op he finally confronted you dad" Danny said

"Yeah he did but in the official form and said he's glad he doesn't work for me anymore and that his children don't go by the Reagan name and I have his phone on a tracker" Frank said

But before he could respond Baker lead a Lawyer in.

"I hope you have a warrant for that and Ms. Reagan I have some news for you" Dana said

"Dana" Erin said

"You know her"Danny said

"Yes I do Jamie went to law school with her, every time she is in town they would hook up" Erin said

"Erin I would like to inform you that your daughter has safely made it to her uncle's location and I am suing the NYPD on the behalf of the defendant for emotional strain and the official misconduct" Dana said

The next day Nicki called her mom to meet her at a cafe in New Jersey because she was worried about Uncle Jamie.

THE CAFE

"Hey mom" Nicki said

"What's wrong and why are you in New Jersey Nicki" Erin asked

"Uncle Jamie has a vacation home here and he's about to go on a cruise and I'm going to go with him" Nicki said

"Do you know he hired Dana as an attorney to sue the NYPD" Erin said

"Yes that's why I wanted to to talk to you can you talk to Uncle Jamie because he wants to move out of the country because of Elliot may a have a problem with his health." Nicki said

" What do you mean Elliot may have a problem with his health take me to see your uncle then." Erin said

When they arrived at Jamie's house they found Miss Janko there with a child specialist to look at Elliot .

"Jamie what's wrong" Erin said

"They believe he may have to have a surgery for a heart problem Erin, he is only 1 they believe it could be genetic is there away you could get Eddie here sooner than she was planning on coming here" Jamie said

"Yes I can Jamie and I'm sorry about Elliot and sure I can tell Eddie wait she was already suppose to come out here to you guys" Erin said

"Yes because I want the kids to have their mom in the picture again and I still love her" Jamie said and with that Erin called Eddie

When Eddie arrived Erin and Nicki offered to watch the kids well Eddie and Jamie went on a walk.

THE WALK

"Jamie what's wrong" Eddie asked

"I love you Ed and the kids need a mom in the picture again because Elliot may have a heart problem" Jamie said

"Oh my god Jamie do they know for sure if he does. I love you too Jamie but you made yourself clear you wanted me out of the picture" Eddie said

"I didn't at first but it's hard to raise children and I think Elliot needs both of his parents. But to set it clear we our not gonna sleep in the same bed when you stay over or just go back to normal right of way. Also would you take a leave of absence from the NYPD Ed to help me out." Jamie asked and then flashed Eddie a smile and gave her some of his baby blue eyes

"Jamie I will take a leave of absence from work to help you out with the kids and especially with Elliot if he has to have heart surgery. I can agree on those rules" Eddie said and in her mind she thought she was dreaming but she wasn't


	21. Chapter 20

*****Sorry it took so long to chapter is Super long by the way. I Promise in the NEXT FEW CHAPTERS that Jamie and Eddie will be Happy** **Again.********

 **CHAPTER TWENTY- A PROBLEM**

Eddie hadn't realized she had zoned out until Jamie said "Eddie can I ask you a question"

"Sure" Eddie said

"Why did you put the job before the kids, I wouldn't of cared if it was just me but there were kids involved" Jamie said

" I didn't do it to move up I did it to help return those children to their families and to stop more children from being kidnapped and used in horrible ways Jamie" Eddie said

"I understand why you did that but you could of told me Eddie" Jamie said

"It won't happen again and what's wrong Jamie you look super pale" Eddie said

"It better not Eddie and I'm fine but I have to go take Elliott to the doctors we have to get his results back from a few tests" Jamie said while trying to hide the pain and with that they went to the doctors office.

When they left the doctor's office they found out Elliot does have a heart problem which made Jamie feel a little bit uneasy and than Jamie remembered he had a doctor's appointment for himself in an hour so he told Eddie he would take them back to the house while he went into the city for his appointment. After dropping Eddie and Elliot off Jamie had a million things running through his head about what the result would come back as. Before Jamie knew it he was in the city pulling into the doctor's office. When Jamie entered the office the nurse said "hello Mr Smith the doctor told us to tell you to go right in"

"Thank you " Jamie said

After sitting in the Dr. Amaro's study for thirty minutes the doctor walked in and said "hello Mr Smith we have your results" Dr Amaro said

"Okay let's hear them if there is any good news can you please tell me that first" Jamie said

"Well Mr. Smith you do have testicular cancer but we can treat it since it is only stage one" the doctor said

About two hours later Jamie pulled into the garage in New Jersey and entered the house and yelled "I'm home" and with that the kids came running yelling "Daddy" and Eddie had Elliot in her hands and Jamie said " Eddie how about we take Elliot into the playroom to play with the other kids while me and you talk." Jamie said

"Sure" Eddie said and then she took Elliot into the playroom and met Jamie in the kitchen.

*What's wrong" Eddie asked

"I just find out bad news Ed" Jamie said

"You me anything Jamie" Eddie said

"I have stage one testicular cancer but the doctor said it can be treatable but I won't be able to do what normal activities like take care of the kids but I'm wondering of you could help me out." Jamie said

"Oh my God Jamie does your family Know, I will help you out" Eddie said

But before Jamie could say another word his phone rang and it was the doctor . After a thirty minute conversation with the doctor Jamie hung up the phone and said "Eddie that was the doctor he said the reran the results and I have stage two testicular cancer but everything will stay the same just with more treatments at a higher dose"

"Oh my God Jamie" Eddie said

"Eddie I love you I know this might be a little bit too soon but will you join us on the trip to Mexico we our leaving tonight also Nicki is going."Jamie said

"Sure and I love you too"

MEXICO

When they arrived to Mexico the bonding of Jamie and Eddie started to happen by the time the two week vacation was almost over the two were back to the bond they had before this incident happened and on the last night there they all went down to the beach.

"Eddie we should get married tonight "Jamie said

"Jamie what is it will you having us running away to get married again for remember how the last marriage ended who am I kidding yes" Eddie said

"By the way you will become Eddie Smith not Eddie Reagan because I'm currently not using the Reagan name because of what happened I also found out the family is kinda distancing themselves from what Erin told me Pop's is thinking about moving up North with me to help take care of the kids even known we are about to get married we really do not need the help from him since I already have a nanny and everything. I might just allow him to into one of my houses in warmer climate or to another one near or in the city it's up to him" Jamie said

"Why is everyone distancing themselves from Frank? Why are we not going to use the name Reagan? Jamie, how many properties do you even own?" Eddie said

" Because he knew about the undercover work and did not let on to anything he could of said something that would not of ruined your cover. So the family is kinda upset because he could of prevented the whole thing with me and the kids leaving without a trace just think if I did not get in that accident then you guys would of never have found us because before the accident happened I was going to come down to Mexico board a plane and leave the country for good and never look reason why I am not using the name Reagan is because I told my Dad I am glad that the kids and me do not go by the name Reagan. Also I own a few dozen properties throughout the country and a couple out of the country anything else?" Jamie said

"Nope" Eddie said

"Then let's walk to the pier down they way and get hitched so we can fly back home" Jamie said

The Pier

When they got to the Pier Eddie saw the Pier lights on but at dim setting with the Justice of the Peace at the end of the Pier waiting for them.

"You ready to go and become Mrs. Smith." Jamie said

"Yep I am" Eddie said with a smile on her face

When they reached the Justice of the Peace they were both smiling from ear to ear which Jamie had not done since the fight he had with Eddie a few months before she went undercover

"Do you Edit Janko-Reagan take John Smith to be your husband and do you John Smith take Edit Janko-Reagan to be your Wife until death does you part." he said

" We do" they both said

"You may now kiss the bride" he said

When Jamie and Eddie kissed both of their hearts slowly started to mend from the pain of being apart. The next day everyone started to get ready to leave Mexico and go back to Jersey.

The Plane

After boarding the private jet Jamie owned and once they were in the air a conversation began.

"Jamie can we talk?" Eddie said

"Sure" Jamie said

"Where our we going to live when we get back to New York since I am still working with NYPD Currently but I am only on a Leave of Absence." Eddie said

"Well Eddie I was wondering if you would Leave the NYPD for are family. We have way more than enough money to raise the kids Eddie, Also we would have to live apart again because you would be in the city and I would be way up North about five hour or more road trip to get to the city. Also what happens if you really die this time how do I explain that to our children again. Also I am planning on changing y name from John Smith to Jamie Smith and by the time we get off this plane oit will have been changed." Jamie said

"I am okay with the name change, and I get where your coming from about e leaving the job but I love my job Jamie. But why can we not live closer to the city?" Eddie said

"Eddie will you at least give it a shot if you do not like it then we will just have to live separately and pray to god that you do not get hurt . Maybe allowing you back into my life was a mistake. I am no uprooting my children so you can purse your job with the NYPD.! How about this you can pick right now what you want to do and what you pick your stuck with for the rest of your life! You can be a mother to my children and be my wife or just continue with NYPD you pick !" Jamie said

"Jamie what has gotten into your becoming super controlling and you are not the man I used to know and love. We used to arrest people who acted like this because half of the time they were being abusive to their children and spouse! Jamie I love you but I am not just gonna quit my job for you, how about you let me think about because its my life and not yours." Eddie said

"I have never put a hand on my children or my spouse and I have never been mentally abusive ethier. Also do you know what has even gotten into me is raising four children well dealing with this health problem, along with family problems. Plus Eddie I became a widow because we thought you were killed and at first they thought I was responsible because we were not living together. I will comprise with you, after one month of trying it your way we can try it my way for one month and then we can see where we should go from there." Jamie said

"Deal and you have help raising the kids the Nanny and the sitters and everyone basically in that small town you love so fucking much. Also I hate small towns Jamie. Also I want to tell you this the reason why I had you move back in was so you would become a suspect but you became one either way I am sorry about that." Eddie said

When the plane landed Jamie drove Eddie home then went to Erin's apartment building to take Nicki home since they lived in the same building. When Jamie pulled into the parking garage he was about to pull into Erin's guest parking spot but noticed a sliver Ford SUV parked there.

"Uncle Danny is here, Uncle Jamie you can just pull into my guest parking space" Nicki said

"Okay, do not tell anyone about me and Eddie I need to tell them" Jamie said as he pulled into the guest spot

"Okay" Nicki said

After getting the bags out for Nicki then Jamie started to get the kids out of his Chevy Tahoe and then they head to the elevator. Jamie waited as Niki got her mail and then they headed up to her apartment which was a small one bedroom apartment on the Second floor. When they enter the apartment Jamie saw that it was nothing like the apartments on the floor that Erin lived on and he made a mental note to find Nicki a better apartment.

"Jeez this is nothing like your mom's apartment Nicki, why did you pick this place there had to be better ones somewheres else" Jamie said

" I know there is but I like living in this building since I have my whole life and I could offered to buy one on mom's floor" Nicki said

"Are there any vacancies on that floor currently" Jamie asked

"Yes there is one currently vacant right across from mom's and I can not afford" Nicki said

"Well I can" Jamie said as exited the apartment and then he dialed a number on the phone and started to speak

When Jamie entered the apartment twenty minute later with grin on his face

"Nicki there's something on your door" Jamie said

When she went out to get what was taped on the door she entered the room with a confused face

"What is It" Jamie asked

When she opened the envelope up she found a card that read Thanks for coming to Mexico with us. Sorry about missing your college graduation and birthdays because i was gone so I got you something special. Love Uncle Jamie and the Kids Ps: I hope you like it and don't ever say I do not love you. Come and give me a hug so I can give you your gift. After Nicki read the card she went over to Jamie

"Here you go" Jamie said and handed Nicki keys and a credit card

"What these for" Nicki asked

"The keys go to your new apartment that is right across from your mom's and the credit card is good for finding stuff for it since you will need more stuff." Jamie said'

"Uncle Jamie thank you so much you did not have to do that for me" Nicki said

"Yeah I do since this apartment is not too great and it's the least I can do you just promise me that you will not tell your mom about anything I told you." Jamie said

"I promise" Nicki said

Then they headed up to Nicki's new apartment and checked it out and then Nicki headed over to Erin's

"Mom I am back" Niki said

"How was your trip" Erin asked

"Great Uncle Jamie is here. Is Uncle Danny here we seen his SUV in the guest spot so Uncle Jamie parked in my guest spot" Nicki said

"Yeah Uncle Danny and Pops are both here, since Pops is staying in the guest room since he does not want to live with Grandpa" Erin said

"Your back how was it" Danny said

"Did I hear that Jamie is here" Henry asked

"My trip was great and yeah Uncle Jamie and the kids our here right across the Hall" Nicki said

"Why is he across the hall" Erin asked

"He is in my new apartment he bought for me and before you ask I did not ask him to do that" Nicki said

Then they all went to the apartment across the hall and when they walked in they noticed Jamie was on the phone but he did not hear them come in.

"I don't fucking care how much it takes I just want it done and over without it leading back to me" Jamie screamed

As one call ended another one came in and he didn't even notice they were nearby

"Smith, how may I help you. Oh I see I understand but I'm currently out of town but the first thing tomorrow morning I will be on the Jet to Boston for his pre op. Thank you and can we make sure that the follow could happen back at home because of my treatment, Have a good day doctor" Jamie said after he hung up he noticed Erin, Danny and Henry plus Nicki were standing there.

"How much did you hear" Jamie asked

"The first phone call and the second one" Danny said

"Just ignore the first one" Jamie said

"Who getting surgery and what treatment" Erin and Henry asked

"Elliot has to get heart surgery"Jamie said

"The treatment is for my stage two testicular cancer"Jamie said

"Oh my God, when did you find out" Danny asked

"Before I went to Mexico with Eddie and Nikki plus the kids" Jamie said

"How do you like this apartment everyone and Pop's I would really like it if you moved in with us" Jamie said

"Young man don't you dare try to change the topic you went to Mexico with Eddie" Henry asked

"Well me and Eddie decided to get married again which it lasted basically one day we our trying a separation cause she won't leave the NYPD or the city and I want to live in upstate she doesn't so we our gonna give it her way one month and mine another month. Also she told me the real reason why I moved back in with her before she faked her death." Jamie said

"Wow" Erin said

"Why did you do this for Nicki and why you suing the NYPD" Erin asked

"I wanted to and It's to teach the commissioner a lesson" Jamie said

About half an hour later Jamie and the kids and Henry headed to Frank's to get Henry's things.

Frank's House

"Francis I am here to get my things" Henry said as he starred up the stairs but Jamie stopped him.

"I'll get your bags Pop's" Jamie said and then he went up the stairs leaving the kids with Henry

"Pop's you our really going to do this " Frank said as he enter the foyer from the kitchen

"Yes I am Jamie is gonna need all the help he can get because of Jamie has cancer and Elliot needs heart surgery" Henry said and that caused a pain in his face

"Pop's ready to go" Jamie asked

"You have cancer" Frank said in shock

"Yes I do Commissioner, now if you excuse me I need to put these bags in my SUV then I need to get ready to take my youngest to Boston for his preop. Goodbye" Jamie said then he ushered the kids out along with the bags.

"Pops what is the deal with him ever since this mess started he has changed." Frank said

'Francis, you knew about Eddie's death being faked you ruined a marriage that was supposed to be fixed but it was only fixed so Eddie could have some take care of the kids when she faked her death. Then the got remarried in Mexico to see if things would work out but it not doing so great. I need to get going if you need me I will be in Boston with Jamie and the kids. Take care of yourself Francis. Goodbye." Henry said and then walked out the front door and got into the Chevy Tahoe and left leaving Frank there standing in Shock from what just happened until his phone rang and the name of the caller was the Baker.

THE NEXT DAY

Jamie and Henry and the kids just landed in Boston for Elliot's pre op when they arrived at the Hospital the doctor told them that they could do the operation the following day. Then after two days of being in Boston they would be able to fly back home,and then the doctor would fly out for his follow up appointment and then they could come every six months for checkups.

THE OPERATION

Before they knew it was the morning of the operation. After they arrived at the Hospital they were taken back so Elliott could be prepared for the operation. After they took Elliot back to the operating room the had put Henry and Jamie into a private waiting room to wait.

Ten Minutes Later….

"How our the kids doing? Are they listening to you and tell them Daddy loves them and they will be back soon" Jamie said while on the phone with Nanny he hired to watch the triplets when he was in Boston.

"Jamie you need to stop pacing your gonna make a hole in the floor why don't you just sit down and we can talk" Henry said

One Hour Later….

The doctor came out and told Jamie and Henry that they could go back and see Elliot . After an hour or so of being back there Jamie sent Henry back to the house that he owned in Boston.

Two Days Later…

After being kept in the Hospital for two full days after the operation Elliot was released. After Elliot was released they went to house to meet up with Henry and the triplets so the could head home.

Upstate NY…

The family landed in a private airport near their main residence later that night they began the three hour long drive home. After driving for three hours Jamie pulled his Chevy Tahoe up to the front gate of the Smith Estate and then drove up the long driveway that lead to the house. After Pulling into the Garage he told Henry " When you go in I have you in the Suite above the garage. If you do not like the way it is now just let me Know and I will have the decorator come in and redo it the way you like. Sleep tight Pop's I will have the housekeeper take the bags in" Jamie said

"Thank you for allowing me to move in Jamie, and I will let you know how the room is and you better get some rest you little monsters and you to Jamie" Henry said as he headed into the house and up to his room. But little did he know that Jamie already had his room decorated in the style he liked it.

After the conversation had ended, Jamie had the housekeeper bring in the bags as he carried his sleepy children up to their rooms and took of their shoes and coats for them since he had put their Pj's and things on them after the got the plane. After turning on their nightlights Jamie went downstairs to check the doors and windows which he knew where already locked and dismissed the housekeeper after writing her a check for few hundred dollars since she had to stay later than normal. Then Jamie turned on the alarm system and went to sleep.

The Next Morning..

After talking with Pops about his room over coffee at 6 am. Jamie went upstairs to get ready for the day then he went and woke up the kids around 8 am and got them ready for the day. Then he took them all downstairs for Breakfast.

"Mary what do you want for breakfast honey" Jamie asked

"Um Pancakes" Mary said

"Who else wants pancakes" Jamie asked

"Me Daddy and can we also have bacon with them" Joey asked

"Buddy we can have anything you want with them" Jamie said

"Can we have chocolate chips in them daddy" Sophia asked

"Sure we can" Jamie said

That day was full of fun and laughter.

The Same Night…..'

The landline was ring off the hook around 6 pm

"Smith Residence" Jamie said into the phone

" Can you come back to the city in the next 47 hours so we can prep for the court case. Since the are wanting to get this lawsuit over and done with because of the press has gotten a wind of the Lawsuit" Dana said

"Yeah I can, I was gonna be there either way because I have Elliot's follow up apt. See you then I guess" Jamie said

The City….

After talking with Henry they decided it would be best if Jamie and Elliot just went and Henry would stay with Mary, Joe, and Sophia. After Elliot's follow up appointment which went great and that they would have a check up appointment in 6 months. Then the next place they went was to Dana's office which just happened to be covered with the Press.

"Mr. Reagan why are you suing the NYPD" a reporter asked

"Excuse me I do not see a Mr. Reagan. Now I need to go see a friend about a partnership" Jamie said as he started to push through the sea of reporters.

"Sir,You are Mr. Reagan " Another Report said

"You must be Mistaken I am Mr. Smith the Head of the Owed Payments and Investments at Janko-Smith Investments and I am here to see a friend who works here " Jamie said and then he gave the signal to his team he hired when ever he was in the city and the came rushing over

to help Jamie through the crowd.

After they prepared for court Jamie and Elliot left.

About a week later the ruling came in and rule in Jamie's favor

The following day Jamie and Elliot went home.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry that it took so long to update the story. I have been very busy with school and my mother health problems. Also this chapter has about ten thousand or more words in it. As always please review the story and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE -THE FIRST MONTH**

This was the day they agreed to start the two month test. This was gonna be the month they did it Eddies way which was she still would work in the NYPD and they would only see each other when they had the tie. But finding time would be hard for them this month because Jamie started treatment for his Cancer this month. Matter of a fact Jamie just came home from his first dose of radiation which made him tired.

Meanwhile

Eddie was just about to leave the house when she ran into Danny who just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to swing by.

" I will be there in a minute" Eddie yells from the kitchen as she walks towards the front door and opens it and is greeted by Danny

"Danny, what brings you by. I don't have time to talk if I want to stop for lunch before I go into work" Eddie says

"Just thought I would see if anyone was home." Danny says as he looks around the front room which was still barely furnished.

"I not home usually because of work and I am the only one that lives here, so what do you want." Eddie Said

"I thought Jamie was here with Elliot he just had his heart operation a month or so ago right before the Lawsuit trial happened" Danny said

"Wait I thought Elliot was not having his operation until after the holidays are over with." Eddie said

"No the day after Jamie came back from Mexico, he bought Nicky and apartment across from Erin's then he left to get Pop's things from Dad's then they left early the next day to get Elliot to his Pre-Op then he had his Operation I think the next day. But I guess he did not tell you since he is kinda busy with a Major Investment Deal and I should Probably go because you have to go to work." Danny said and then he left and headed home to be with the Sean since Jack just left for college two weeks ago and would not be home until thanksgiving break which was in less than three weeks.

After Danny left Eddie locked the front door and went to the garage and backed her van out of the yard and started her drive into Manhattan. During her drive into work she called Jamie's cell phone when she received no answer she called the house phone.

-Phone Call-

"Smith residence, may I asked who is calling" the female voice said

"This is Eddie is Jamie there" Eddie asked with a little sadness in her voice because she thought Jamie was seeing someone.

"Mr. Smith is not able at the moment but Mr. Reagan is?" the female voice said

"Then can I speak with Mr. Reagan please" Eddie said

The phone was quiet for a few moments until Henry answered

"Thank you for getting the call for me Syd" Henry said into the phone

"Sorry about that Eddie I forgot to press the button saying I picked the phone up, is something wrong" Henry asked

"Yeah why did I not get told about the operation being moved up, I should of been there. Also who answered the phone"

"Yeah that was Syd the housekeeper and I thought Jamie told you it's not my responsibility to tell you. I have to go because Jamie needs my help. Goodbye" Henry said then the phone went dead.

**********End Of Phone Call********

Before Eddie knew it she was at the week Eddie was trying to get a hold of Jamie but she got no answer from him. But little did she know he was too tired to answer the phone because of the radiation he was attempting to plan a thanksgiving meal for the family.

The Second Week

After a week of radiation treatments he was finally done with them and he would start a few weeks of Chemo but the doctors said they actually caught it in time so they would not need anything to be removed and he would have little reproduction problems as side effects but that would be easily fixed with the right type of pill. But Jamie had just finished planning thanksgiving dinner and had finished the phone calls with the family and made the travel arrangements as well. But one thing he need to do was make up with his father because he realized that if the other family members were talking to him again he should let the past be in the past since his father was one of the reasons why he is one this earth. So Jamie Planned a middle of the week trip to NYC to see his Dad also Pop's was going to a class reunion in the city. The day of trip arrived everything went as normal when the arrived in the city Jamie asked Henry if he wanted to stay in Bay Ridge or closer to times square. They both agreed on staying in the brownstone near Midtown. Once they arrived to the Brownstone Jamie and Henry went their separate ways Jamie got the kids ready to surprise Danny and Erin at work and Henry went to the cemetery to see Betty and put flowers on her grave. After Jamie got the kid ready he went outside to warm up the car. Then he went inside to get the kids and take them to the Chevy Suburban he decided to buy while he flying down from the local private airport near his home. The traffic to the sixty fourth precinct was slow and hectic because another crazy environmentalist thought they should target people who drove gas guzzlers. That reminded Jamie of the case Danny had a while back when he changed partners again. When he finally pulled into 64th precinct parking lot, he did not even notice someone watching them. When he entered the building he was greeted with "Hi How May I help you?" An Officer Said.

"I am here to See Danny Reagan, I am his brother Jamie" Jamie said

"Can I see some id Sir?"The Officer asked

"Yes you can. But the id says Jamie Smith because of a last name change. I also can show you my badge I got from when I resigned from being an NYPD Sergeant at the 12th Precinct" Jamie said as he handed the id and badge to the Officer

"I think he is in the squad room, have a nice day" the officer said and he handed the id and badge over

"When he entered the detective squad he did not see Danny or Baez, so he went to Lt. Carvers Office and knocked.

"Come in" Lt. Carver said

"Hello Lieutenant, Can you do me a favor." Jamie said

"Hey Jamie , sure thing since I do not need two crazy Reagans in here. Are they yours?" Lt. Carver said

" Yep they our, this is Joe, Mary and Sophia they are three years old and are triplets they turn four next month, And this little guy is Elliot he turns 3 in January and he just had open heart surgery. So do you mind if we wait in the box for Danny the guy down stairs said he around here somewhere" Jamie said

"Yeah you can the box is empty and Reagan and Baez just went downstairs to hand over prep that nobody else wanted to take downstairs for them..When they get up here I can tell him his suspect for his current case just turned himself in." Lt. Carver said

"Yeah you can do that, I already know about his temper that's why I brought pepper spray incase he gets to out of hand, Wait before you send Danny in can you the call the Da's office and ask for them to send the assistant da over." Jamie said

Good luck trying to use the pepper spray on him, so you want Ada Knox over here." Lt. Carver said

"No, I want Ada Reagan over here" Jamie said

"Well she is a big shot at the Da's office now so you the Da over here instead" Lt. Carver said

"Yeah I thought why don't I just surprise them both at once" Jamie said

"I don't have to call Ada Reagan just walked in, I can distract her while you go to the box" Lt. Carver said

'Thank you" Jamie said

About twenty minutes later Danny walked in and was about to yell until he caught sight of Jamie and the kids.

"Jamie what you doing down here" Danny asked

"Came down with Pops he has an event to go to and I want to take with Dad" Jamie said

" Erins here, you want me to get her" Danny said

"Yeah can you, but act like I am a perp demanding to speak with the Da" Jamie said

" Sure will" Danny said and then stormed out of the room looking mad

"Baez we need to get a dang Da down here the prep wont talk to us without one" Danny yelled

"Your just in luck Detective Reagan" Erin answered

With that the went off to the box and then entered

"So what the reason you wanted to talked to me you… " Erin started to say until she looked up and saw her baby brother and his kids.

"Jamie, I am sorry about that I thought you were the perp" Erin said

" Well I am not I decided to come down to see Dad , and Pops is down here for an event so we made a trip out of it. Wanna go to my lunch my treat, you guys can ride in the new car I just bought" Jamie said

'Sure I am free for Lunch" Erin said

"Only if your buying I'm in" Danny said laughing a bit

Then they exited the box and head to the lot.

"Where did you park Jamie." Danny asked

"I drive that Black Chevy Suburban" Jamie replied

Once they all got in they headed over to a local high class dinner that was nearby.

"Jeez I kinda miss this type of restaurants, usually when we eat out its at the local Golden Corral because the kids love it or we have Mcdonalds" Jamie said

"Wait Kid you eat McDonalds" Danny said with a little laugh at the end

"Well if my kids want something I do not say no to them" Jamie said

"That's what got you into the marriage problems in the first place" Erin said

"I know that but they our so young" Jamie said

" So what do you get a Mcdonalds usually kid" danny asked

" I usually get the 20 piece chicken nugget meal or a big mac or just a dang salad depends on the day" Jamie said

'"How you feeling" Erin asked

"I am feeling great for once just a little sore down there because I have started Chemo and after a week straight of Radiation and then I had the operation. But the good news is it's all there still with just a little side effects they can be fixed with a pill." Jamie said

"Have you talked to Eddie lately" Danny asked

"Not really but Pops did she was not happy about Elliot's Surgery happening and not getting told. She doesn't even know we our down in the city, shes to busy working the murders that our happening because they drive gas guzzlers, I can't believe another person would do that again. Also Eddie does not even know about the cancer treatments have already started." Jamie said

After they finished lunch Jamie dropped Erin and Danny off and headed to the commissioner's office. When he arrived at the office Baker greeted him and went and told Frank he had some visitors. When they entered the three oldest ran to Frank and yelled "Grandpa, we missed you"

"I missed you guys to" Frank said

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you had time to get a frozen treat with us" Jamie said

"Sure I do" Frank said surprised

…...Frozen Treats Shop…...

After they order the treats for the kids they started to talk

"How is everything going son" Frank asked

"Well not so great Dad. Also I want to bury the hatchet" Jamie said

After a brief talk about burying the hatchet something else came up

"How is everything working out with Eddie" Frank asked

"Not so great Dad, she's working a big case and then we had a fight about Elliot's operation being moved and she was not there for it. Also she does not even know I am in the city or that I had my operation and started chemo." Jamie said

"Well the big case is very important many of these vehicles are gas guzzlers and people are being killed because they are driving it and its putting everyone on the roadway at risk. I know about the operation Jamie, that was wrong what you did she is his mother. Maybe you should tell her your in the city, I can have her report to my office for you after tour if you want me to. You need to tell her about your treatment has started" Frank said as he was putting a spoonful of frozen yogurt into Elliots mouth

"Can you watch Joe,Mary, and Sophia for five seconds I have to go and change Elliots Pull Up" Jamie asked

"Sure" Frank said

Then Jamie head to the Chevy Suburban to change the pull up when he got to the SUV he hit the unlock button and Opened the Hatch so he could change Elliot. When Jamie got to the Side of SUV to get the Diaper Bag, Jamie's cop sense kicked in before he knew it BANG BANG BANG went through out the Parking area and Jamie did not even feel the bullet hit him in the side he dove into cop mode and quickly unlocked the glove box and pulled out his gun and then pressed the Onstar button and then went towards Elliot while searching the parking lot for the shooter because bullets kept flying towards the Cars near him..

"Whats your emergency Mr. Smith " The onstar agent asked

"I need the Police at my location quick because there's an active shooter here and the Police Commissioner is here" Jamie yelled into the SUV

Radio Call******

All Units respond all Units Respond to the Frozen Treats Shop in the Cafe Shoppee for shots fired the commissioner is there. The caller is an Onstar Agent who answered an SOS signal from a clients SUV.. According to the agent the client is there with his four children and he is in the cross fires. All Units in the 12th Precinct respond.

Eddies POV

After hearing that radio call Eddie told her partner to get going because the way this case sound is its another incident caused by their suspect. They only have to travel up the road.

Jamie's POV

Jamie still did not notice the bleeding his main goal was to get Elliot inside the building and to check up on his kids and Dad. Then Jamie got sight of the suspect and he had his gun aimed right at him and he yelled "Drop Your Weapon and I won't shoot you" But instead of dropping his weapon he aimed his weapon right at Jamie which gave him no Choice but to shoot the suspect and hitting him in the kneecaps which put him down for the count which gave Jamie enough time to get to Elliot and get back into the building.

"Jamie what is happening out there' Frank asked when Jamie entered

"all I know dad is that guy was shooting at me the moment I opened my trunk I had enough time to get my gun and return fire and get the police on the phone"Jamie said

"I should of made someone with my detail go and get the bag for you" Frank said

"Dad you didn't know this was going to happen we our down the street from one police plaza you thought we were in a save area . I need to sit down " Jamie said as he sat down

"Son your bleeding" Frank said as he moved toward Jamie

"Fuck this is not good I just had treatment done before I came down" Jamie said

"Someone call 911 tell them the commissioner's son has been shot and the suspect is down" Frank said

"Sir the bus is on the way" Baker said

Eddie's POV

As they were pulling up to the location another Radio report came through

All Units responding the suspect is down, the commissioner's son may be a victim. All units respond fourwith.

"That's all the Reagan's need another member taken to soon" Eddie's Partner said

When they pulled up to the scene they were they first detective team to arrive and when they asked who the victim was they said it was reported to be his youngest son but the black Chevy Suburban that took most of the hits was registered to a Jamie Smith of Keene Valley New York but the vehicle was bought here in the city this morning. When Eddie got to the SUV she noticed a diaper bag in the passenger seat and the trunk is opened with the glass shattered out of it. Then she started a more detailed search of the car and found the Onstar Button flashing along with some blood over the front seats with shattered glass. She also found the glove box wide open with a box of bullets and…. But before she could search anymore she heard yelling

" Where's my nieces and nephews" Erin Yelled

"Where's my brother and father" Danny yelled

"They our in the shop over there" An officer said

"Danny, Erin they are in here" Baker yelled from the door of the shop

About another minute later Eddie ran to the frozen treat shop after she realized that was her husband and her kids.

"Jamie stay with us son"Frank said with tears in his eyes

"Daddy I do not want you to die the doctors are trying to save you from the cancer"Mary said

"Honey….. I am not going to die remember that, I m not going to give up cause I have treatment next week then we have our Daddy and Daughter shopping trip and Mcdonalds Day" Jamie said and then he started to cough up blood.

Then the ems came in

"What do we have" Emt 1 said

"A 35 year old male gunshots to the side, he currently is conscious and just started to cough up blood. Also he has stage two testicular cancer." Frank said as the second Emt started to help Jamie.

"Has he started treatment for it yet." Emt 1 asked

"Yes he has he had the surgery and the radiation done and started chemo just recently." Frank said

"Who is Cancer Doctor" Emt 1 asked

" Dr. A I think he gets treated up near Keene Valley way upstate, he has another treatment next week " Frank said just as Eddie walked in

"Oh my god, Jamie" Eddie yelled

"Sir' Eddie said as she was about to salute Frank

"Detective no need to do that go be with your children" Frank said

"What happened to him Frank." Eddie asked as she went towards the kids

"Well from what I understand is it was the man you have been looking for he hates gas guzzlers so he shoots the driver and Jamie was getting into his Chevy Suburban to change Elliot and then the shots rang out. Jamier managed to shoot the prep and get Elliot in the Building but he collapsed then he started to cough up blood, and that's not good because he has started treatment." Frank said as they loaded up Jamie into the Bus.

Then they all started for the hospital

THE HOSPITAL

"Ten hunt" the Sarge said as Frank walked towards the door of the Waiting room because the local precinct was called in to keep the Press away from Jamie.

"At Ease" Frank said as he hurried into the waiting room with his Grandchildren in tow

"I want Daddddddyyyy" Mary started yell as they walked through the crowd

"Wheres Daddy" Joey asked with a few tears running down his face

"Where's my Daddy Grandpa" Sophia said

That's when Eddie decided to run through the press and leave her partner behind and be with her kids

"Ms. Janko do you have any word on your ex husband" One reporter asked

"I do not know who you are talking about I am here to see my children good day" Eddie said

THE WAITING ROOM

After everyone arrived Eddie asked a very important question.

"Did you guys know he was in the city" Eddie yelled

"Yes Eddie we all knew he came down to bury the hatchet with me and Pop's had a party down here to got to so they made a mid-week trip to the city and he was not gonna meet up with you I guess since you had such a big case. Also you were mad at it him about Elliots surgery being moved up. But right now let's worry about him surviving this because his treatment weakened his body." Frank said

1 hour later

"Family of Jamie Smith"The Doctor said with a sad look on his face when the family stood up.

"Doctor how is my Husband" Eddie asked

"Well Mrs. Smith your husband is currently in a coma and the next 24 hours will let us know if he will survive but they way it looks right now is he may never wake up from this." the doctor said

"Are you sure ?" Eddie said well tears started to form.

"Comminsor your son would not let us do anything until we promised to tell you this that he is proud to be a Reagan and that could you go back to his townhouse on the upper west side and file the last name change paperwork for him" the doctor said

"When can we see him." Erin asked

"I will have a nurse take you guys up to the icu waiting room" The doctor said

"Thank you" Danny said

Before they went up Frank called over Baker to have an officer to do it for him.

THE ICU WAITING ROOM

"Sir the paperwork has been filed and now the Smith Family is back to being the Reagan family the even had his cards redone and ready for him, Sir people jump through hoops for your son" Baker said

"Thank you Baker and I know they do because he is a millionaire and knows what buttons to press to get things done" Frank said

"Family of Jamie Reagan" a nurse said

"Is something wrong" Erin asked

"No you guys can go back to see him two at a time" the Nurse a said

After everyone went in to see Jamie it was Eddie's turn to go see her husband.

"Jamie I am so sorry this happened to you Please wake up Honey I love you, I want to be with you jamie I want to fix the relationship Jamie.

A FEW DAY LATERS

About 48 hours after being in the hospital Jamie woke up

After being checked out and the family all coming in except for Eddie and the kids Jamie started to demand that his children be brought to him. But little did he know Frank called Eddie off from her case.

One hour later

When Eddie arrived she goes straight into the room

"Jamie oh my God I'm so glad you our okay" Eddie said as she was going towards Jamie's bed

"Eddie you our supposed to be at work" Jamie responded as he was flipping the flat screen onto a cartoon channel for the kids

"I actually was closing a case, which you happened to close by shooting the prep and he just confessed" Eddie said

"Why did he shoot me then Detective, and by the way I was already interviewed and cleared since I am licensed to carry." Jamie said

"It was the gas guzzling SUV you drive" Eddie said

"Before you ask I am not staying in the hospital tonight I'm gonna stay in my Townhouse on the upper west side or prolly just stay in the penthouse overlooking central park your more than welcome to come and stay but you have to be careful when we are sleeping"Jaime said

"I know that Reagan, you were shot you're gonna be sore" Eddie said

"Eddie it's not that I started treatment recently it sore down there a bit and sometimes it gets hard for no reason after I take my pill" Jamie said

"Wow"Eddie said in a little bit of a bitchy way

"If we are going to argue wait until we get home and we go into the panic room" Jamie said

The penthouse

After Jamie got to the penthouse and made his few phone calls for a new car to be delivered as soon as possible. Then he called the nanny to take the kids up to the their floor of the 4 story penthouse .

"Jeez Jamie this place is big"Eddie said as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor which contained Jamie's bedroom and the panic room and another room.

"Yeah it's just two penthouses combined" Jamie said as he entered his closet and started to change out of his clothes he got sent home in. But after he removed his pants and shirt and as he was about to remove his underwear Eddie walks in

"So that's what they look like now" Eddie said

"Yep it's the same old me just a little bit bigger abs" Jamie said and then he started to put on grey sweatpants

"You forgot you boxers" Eddie said

"No I didn't Ed I only wear boxers in front of people and the kids during the day or if their in my room but tonight I don't care if I have to comfort them and I have no boxers on because it hurts." Jamie said as he rubbed his crotch

" Are you in pain Jamie" Eddie asked

"No I'm not Ed it's been a while since a woman has seen me nude" Jamie said

"How long has it been"Eddie asked

"Um it's been since we got married again" Jamie said

"What do you mean" Eddie yelled

"I hooked up with Dana a few times and then I may of been a John a few times but I gave that up after almost being caught."Jamie said

"Your gross asshole" Eddie said"

"Like you haven't fucking had sex while I was missing" Jamie said

"Yes I did Jamie but not with a whore" Eddie said

"I am sorry Eddie, and before you freak out about the surgery that Elliot had it was pushed up and if you mind I need to take my pills for the treatment and then I need to excuse myself to relieve some pressure while you get settled and don't worry it won't be with a hooker" Jamie said

"Jamie wait how about I help you out with that problem. And if you will allow me to finish out the few cases I have to get done and then I will go north with you." Eddie said

"Sure thing" Jamie said

But before they could do anything Elliot started to cry.

The next night

Jamie was in the closet changing when Eddie walked in he was just pulling up the grey sweatpants past his penis which slowly got hard

"Mr Hunky pants the children are off with great grandpa for the night." Eddie said

"yeah they are, I remember when you used to walk in on me while I was removing my uniform in the locker room" Jamie said with a sexy smirk

"Well Officer Reagan was smoking hot I wanted to be in his handcuffs in the locker room" Eddie said

"We could fill that fantasy" Jamie said

"How could we your not a cop anymore Jamie" Eddie said

"I still got my old uniform, that I kept for a Halloween outfit for when it comes trick or treat time for the kids when their old enough, and this floor isn't just my master suite hit the the cabinet with the mirror on it well I change Janko" Jamie said

When Eddie hit the button a whole sex room half of the fourth floor was taken over by it. There was a kinky area a few a miniature version of the locker room. That Jamie decided to just put in for the fun of it.

"Miss Janko may you step outside this is for males only locker room" Jamie said when he came in to the room fully dressed in the uniform he kept.

After Eddie left the little area she came back in when Jamie said I'm ready.

When Eddie entered the fake locker room area she seen Jamie was behind a locker and was just taking of his hat and unclipping the tie and about to take off his shirt

"Your supposed to knock, I might not be the only one in here" Jamie said

"Well I do a little recon before I come in here" Eddie said

"Fine what is it" Jamie asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get drinks"Eddie said

"Well I would love to but I got plans tonight" Jamie said

"What do you got planned"Eddie said with a saddened face

"To arrest you Ms. Janko" Jamie said while pulling out the cuffs out of his pockets with a smirk

"On what charge officer" Eddie asked

"For stealing my heart and making me hard. Can you please turn around"Jamie said

"What if I don't" Eddie said

"Then I will have to do this" Jamie said while grabbing her arms to put them behind her back

But what Jamie was not expecting was that Eddie would get out of his hold and grabs his cuffs and cuff him

"Actually you're under arrest" Eddie said

The next morning

"That was fun last night" Jamie said

"Yeah it was I better get to work to finish up this case seen you later."Eddie said then went for a kiss that caused Jamie to push her up against the wall

"Don't go" Jamie said

"I have to"Eddie said and then pushed Jamie off her and left.

A few Days later

Eddie just finished packing her bags so she could leave with Jamie

After they arrived to the airport Eddie was surprised to see that Jamie upgraded the plane to a bigger Jet .

After they boarded the plane she was taken back by how much it looked liked a house.

Keene Valley

After the plane landed Eddie was amazed on how quickly the private airport staff had the bags in the car and even had the SUV warmed and ready to go.

"They move so fast Jamie" Eddie said

"While they should because I am one of the reasons why this airport is still open." Jamie said

"Oh, so how much longer until we are at the house Jamie" Eddie asked

"Not much longer I just have to warn you it's a big house." Jamie said while he was getting into the driver seat.

About thirty minutes into the drive the Phone started to ring.

"Want me to answer it Jamie' Eddie asked as she reached for it but he grab her arm

"No I got it " Jamie said as he released Eddies arm

"Driving while on a cellphone is a illegal Jamie" Edde said

"I know it is just watch this" Jamie said and then he hit a button on the steering wheel to answer the call

"Reagan of Janko-Reagan investments agency" Jamie said

"Jamie it's me Bill we have a slight problem" Bill said

"Hold on a minute" Jamie said and then he pulled of the road into a nearby Dinner and told Eddie and Pops to go into the dinner for a few minutes

After the kids and Eddie and Henry got out of the SUV and he watched the go into the diner

"Yeah Bill what's the problem"Jamie said

"The press found out about you working for the ex wife of a man that ran a Ponzi scheme and they found out about your wealth and they believe you our running another Ponzi Scheme" Bill Said

"I will be into the office the first thing Monday morning, Just ignore it Bill, I got to go it's getting late and I just left the airport after a long two weeks in New York City. Bye Bill" Jamie said and then hung up the phone and then exited the Chevy Tahoe and then went in to tell them he was ready to go home.

Back inside the SUV

"Who was that Jamie" Eddie asked

"It was Bill from the office" Jamie said

"Jamie Bill never calls you unless something is wrong" Henry said

"Jamie what happened" Eddie asked

"I am being accused of running a Ponzi Scheme" Jamie said

"A Ponzi Scheme Jamie" Henry said in disbelief

"I know that Pop's better call dad when I get home and tell him about it" Jamie said

"So help you god Jamie, this better be a joke" Eddie said

"It's not Eddie, and I am not running run its just the Press having a slow news day and they seen that its Janko-Reagan Investments now and that I changed my name back to its legal name that's all." Jamie said

"Just call your Dad now" Eddie said

After Jamie called is Dad and explained he learned that Garret was already on top of the problem.

Thirty Minutes Later

After a few miles of driving they pulled up to the Gate

"Jamie where are we" Eddie said

"We are at the house Eddie" Jamie said

"This can not be your house Jamie, its so big and there are lights on" Eddie said

'Well the reason their is lights on Honey is because the house keep is here" Jamie said

"Okay but this place is to big and I do not think your that type of person Jamie" Eddie said

"Eddie there's only a dozen or two bedrooms and bathrooms" Jamie said

"I remember when you refused to move out to Bay Ridge" Eddie said

"Things change Eddie" Jamie said as he pulled into the garage

"I help you get the kids in and bring the bags in" Eddie said

"We just need to bring the kids in and the bags the housekeeper with take care of it." Jamie said and then the Housekeeper walked out.

"There's my little munchkins" Miss S said

"Hey Syd before you take the bags upstairs I would like you meet someone" Jamie said as he put Elliot on his other side that was not sore

"Syd this is Eddie she is the mother of my children and my wife. Eddie this is Syd the head housekeeper and the kids call her Miss S." Jamie said

"Nice to meet you finally, now I can put a face to the name and voice" Syd said

"Wait you have talked before" Jamie said

"Yeah we did a while back we did" Eddie said

"Right after you started treatment" Syd said

"It's finally nice to meet you" Eddie said and then waited for Jamie to show her where the kids rooms are

"After you bring the bags in Syd you free to go, thanks for watching the house and I do not want to see you back here until next week you deserve a vacation" Jamie said

"Thank you Jamie" Syd said

"No problem" Jamie said then started towards the door that took them into the mud room.

"After we put the kids up into their rooms I will give you a tour" Jamie said and then started towards the back stairs.

"Okay this place is huge' Eddie said when she started up the stairs

Once they got to the second floor Jamie started down the Hallway towards the the Kids wing

"This is the kids wing" Jamie said as he entered the kids wing

"The kids wing" Eddie said

'Yep my kid deserved their own wing, also each door has the first letter of their name on them' Jamie said.

After she helped get the kids in their rooms she met Jamie in the large area of the Kids wing

"Jeez they have their own bathrooms and closet and a little sitting room Jamie' Eddie said

"Yep the do I do not want them to have to fight over a bathroom the main area of this wing has its own bathroom Ed" Jamie said

'You do know they will have to deal with a normal house when they move out Reagan" Eddie said

" They will not have to they can get any house they want or even if they want one I already own they can. I already bought Nicky her dream apartment" Jamie said

"You are spoiling them too much Jamie" Eddie said

"Eddie the money is just gonna sit there with no use" Jamie said

"Okay then Reagan' Eddie said

"Want the tour then" Jamie said

"Sure where should we start then" Eddie asked

"We will start by the front door' Jamie said

The Tour

"You ready for your tour,Mrs. Reagan" Jamie asked when they got to the front door.

"Yes I am " Eddie said

Jamie showed her the whole house except for the master bedroom

"This is are Master Suite Ed" Jamie said when he open the door

" This is huge Jamie" Eddie said

"Well it does have two large walk-in closets and a sitting roo and a large Bathroom" Jamie said

"Wow you have really went over the top with this house" Eddie said and then went to sit down in a chair.

"Want a beer" Jamie asked

"Sure" Eddie said

"Come on then Shorty lets go to the Bar and get one" Jamie said

" the nearest bar is probably closed and it is in town Jamie" Eddie said

"I knew there was something I forgot to show you" Jamie said and then walked over to eddie and put his arm around her and went toward a door in their room

The Attic

"Wow" Eddie said

" Well this area is for only adults since its above the our wing." Jamie said

"Wait each Wing has a finished attic" Eddie asked

"Yep they do the kids a mixed use area up there currently and the guest wing is just a mixed media area as well, and pops has a nice study type of room up there. While we have a bar and an empty area that I was thinking about putting you know what in." Jamie said and gave a Eddie a quick kiss and handed her a beer.

"Mmmh I would like that' Eddie said

The Next Day

After having breakfast and getting the kids ready to go out for the day.

"Where are we going Jamie" Eddie asked

"To a car dealership" Jamie said

"Why are we going to a Dealership Jamie" Eddie asked

"To get you a Vehicle" Jamie said

" I have my Van Jamie" Eddie said

"You had your Van Eddie" Jamie said

"What do you mean I had my van what did you do with it Jamie'' Eddie said

"I got rid of it Ed" Jamie said

"Why did you get rid of my Van Jamie" Eddie said

"Because my wife is not going to drive a Van that is not brand new" Jamie said

"Well I did not mind driving it Jamie" Eddie said

" Eddie I thought maybe you would want a better Vehicle for up here and also whatever types of vehicle you also like you could have at the other houses like I do" Jamie said

"Fine I guess you're right, as always" Eddie said

"After we are done with the Dealership we could go to this restaurant for dinner the kids love it do death and I do to but I was against it at first." Jamie said as he pulled into the parking lot of the dealership.

" I can not wait to try it" Eddie said

The Dealership

After they parked Jamie's Chevy Tahoe and got he kids out of the car they entered the building.

"Mr. Reagan Welcome Back, How can we help you today sir" The man said

"Well I am looking at few Vehicles for my wife" Jamie said

"What type of Vehicle is she looking for" The man asked

"Well she is looking for a four-wheel drive vehicle, we need about four seats for car seats." Jamie said

"Jamie" Eddie said

"Sorry Eddie I am so used to just making the choices for myself and sometimes other people."Jamie said

"Its okay, is it alright if we just go out and look at few types of vehicles" Eddie asked

"Yes it okay if you guys want to go out and look, we do not want to upset a very loyal customer" the man said

'Thank you" Jamie said and then they went out to the lot to look at some vehicles

"I like this one" Eddie said while she was looking at the newest model of Chevy Yukon which had the third-row seating and had all the newest gadgets in it.

"Do you want to get it" Jamie asked

"Maybe, can we look at few more options." Eddie asked

"Yeah we can, either way I was thinking about get myself another SUV or even a Truck." Jamie said

About ten minutes later Eddie decided to get the Chevy/GMC Yukon for up here and decided to get a Chevy Traverse for when they were in the city.

Before they left Jamie decided to look at a Chevy Silverado and ends up buying one and upgrade his Chevy Tahoe to the newest model.

After signing the papers for the Chevy/GMC Yukon and the Chevy Traverse he a=made the arrangements for the to be delivered and Jamie made sure they had the Chevy/GMC Yukon delivered by 6pm and he also had his Chevy Silverado arranged to be delivered at the same Jamie signed the papers for the new Chevy Tahoe he had his stuff moved from his old Tahoe into the new Tahoe so he could just get in the new Tahoe and go about their day. After they left the dealership they went to Bev's Coffee Shop

Bev's Coffee Shop

"Hey Bev" Jamie said

"Hi Jamie the usual order" She asked

"Yep but just add the kids order in as well and lets not forget my wife's"Jamie said

"What does your wife want" Bev asked"I will take a black coffee with a danish and my name is Eddie" Eddie said

After they got their orders and the kids talked with Bev for a bit they went to sit down and have their Pastries.

After they finished at the coffee shop they drove over to the nearby Shopping center and did some shopping.

After they finished their shopping they decided to go get dinner.

Dinner

On their way to dinner the kids watched a show on the headrest tvs.

"Daddy I like this car" Sophia said

"I do too" Jamie said

"Can we watch Paw Patrol next Daddy I want to see the fire dog that looks like a cow" Joe asked

"Yeah buddy I can turn it on right now, and the fire dog's name is Marshall and he's a Dalmation Buddy" Jamie said as he opened the Cartoon app on his phone so he could cast Paw Patrol from the app on his phone to the tv's.

"Wow Reagan you watch Paw Patrol and know all the dog's names and jobs they do as well." Eddie said

"Yep I do you would be surprised on how much I have changed" Jamie said

"Daddy where are we going to eat" Mary asked

"Yeah Jamie where are we eating" Eddie asked

"Mary it's a surprise honey" Jamie said

"Okay Daddy" Mary said and then went Back to watching Paw Patrol

"For real Jamie where are we going to eat" Eddie asked

"I am not going to tell you, it's a surprise." Jamie said with a smile

"Do I have to use some force to get it out of you" Eddie said while making a fist

"You can try to but I wont talk and do not forget you have resigned yet and I don't think you want to be in Jail on the triplets birthday" Jamie said

"What you gonna do tell the Officers that your wife was hitting you and you being a former police officer would make them laugh at you." Eddie said

"I would say I could not do anything about it because I was driving" Jamie said with a smile

Before she could say anything else Jamie interrupted her

"We are here who hungry" Jamie said

"Your joking with me Jamie" Eddie said

"Mcdonalds" The three oldest yelled

" No I am not" Jamie said as he got out of the SUV and started to get the kids out.

Two Hours Later

After they allowed the kids to play on the playland for a while after they finished eating their dinner. They started out for home

"You have changed so much Jamie" Eddie said

"What do you mean" Jamie asked as he pressed the gate button to open the gate

"You eat Mcdonalds now" Eddie said

"I have always ate Mcdonalds Eddie I just got healthy items off the menu" Jamie said as he pulled the Chevy Tahoe up far enough so he could make sure the gate closed before he continued up the long driveway

"I did not know that but you never ate food like that alot it would usually be a salad or something healthy" Eddie said

"Well since I am always working out a lot it burns off a lot faster" Jamie said as he pulled into the garage

The Party

Jamie and Eddie threw a small get together for the triplets fourth birthday. They planned on having a party with the rest of the family when they came up for Thanksgiving.

A Few Days Later

After the party happened Jamie and Eddie and Henry started to prepare for the thanksgiving dinner. A few day after they threw the party the company came to install a little something in the portion of the attic above Jamies and Eddies wing. They also learned that the Ponzi Scheme accusation only happened because their rival company lost a big investor. Also Eddie had to return to New York City to resign from her position in the NYPD. But little did she know that Jamie was Propose to her again after she resigned from the NYPD.

NYC

After Eddie landed in New York she got into her Chevy Traverse and headed to the house in Bay Ridge after stopping at the store. After she pulled in to the garage she noticed that the recycling bin was never brought in by the handyman so she had to go down and get it and put it away. While Eddie was bringing the bin to the garage Frank was getting into his SUV to head into the office and like usual he was going to go past Jamie and Eddie's first house in Bay Ridge.

Eddies POV

She just point away the bin in the garage and shut the door to the garage after getting some essentials out of the car that she parked inside of the garage door and went inside the house and went about the morning before she had to go to and see her CO to hand in Papers and the gun and Badge. After putting away the Milk and a few things she bought at the store on her way to the house from the airport she decided to go upstairs and watch a movie until one o'clock.

Frank Pov

He just turn on to the street where Jamie and Eddie used to live on he noticed that the bin was brought in so he thought the gardner or somebody brought it in. But he did not think much about it.

Jamie's Pov

He just started out to take the kids to school and then head straight to the airport for a quick trip into the city to big up Eddies engagement ring. After he dropped the kids off he drove over to the airport to get on the plane to the city. During the trip into the city Jamie Prayed to god that Eddie would not know about this secret trip but little did he know Eddie would be calling him. After getting into the Cadillac Escalade he decided to buy when he decided to sell real estate. On his way to the Jewelry store to pick up the ring that he bought which cost him between a few thousand to one million dollars and he realized he never told Eddie or the rest of his family about his real estate business that he started up which he named Rescue Realty which he partnered with animal shelter he started. After picking up the ring and putting in the lock box he kept in the glove compartment he was gonna start out to the airport to head home but his phone started to ring and he answered his phone without looking at the caller id

The Phone call 

"Reagan" Jamie said

"Hey Jamie it's me" Eddie said

"Oh I know it's you because my wife is out of town and i'm lonely" Jamie said with a small laugh at the end of the sentence

"No dumbass its your wife are you sure you went to Harvard" Eddie said with a little bit of laughter

"I know it is you Eddie I know your after more than 5 years of riding together in a car, and I did go to Harvard I do got the card to prove it. So Ed what do you…." Jamie said until a car horn beeps and someone yelled watch where ya walking.

"Jamie where are you" Eddie asked

"Just in the car on a busy street., so as i was saying why did you call Ed you should be getting ready to resign" Jamie said

"Okay I will believe you for now, I am getting ready to go and do it but I wish you were here to do that with me" Eddie said

"I can be there, if you really want me to be" Jamie said

"I do but I know that it would take you forever to get down here" Eddie said

" I can be to you in less than thirty minutes" Jamie said

"No you can not your like five hours away dude" Eddie said

"No I am not Eddie I am in the city right now and no I am not cheating I had to doing something for work give me thirty minutes and I will be at your doorstep." Jamie said

"Okay I should probably let you go then do not get a ticket" Eddie said

"Bye than see you in thirty minutes" Jamie said

** End Of Phone Call**

Forty Minutes Later  
Jamie just pulled the Cadillac Escalade into the driveway and then got out and ran towards the door and unlocked the door to go inside.

"Eddie where are you, sorry I am late I stopped for flowers." Jamie said while he was holding three dozen roses

"Are those for me " Eddie said as she walked down the stairs

"Yep they are" Jamie said as handed here the flowers

After they got the flowers in water they went into the den

"I got something for you too" Eddie said as she got onto Jamie's lap and gave him a kiss

'Well thank you I also got you something else" Jamie said as he pulled out five boxes and gave them to her .

"Oh my god Jamie you did not have to get me a diamond jewelry set for me to resign and I love the one necklecs of you and the kids on it.' Eddie said as she started to put them on and gave Jamie a kiss

"Well if we hurry up we can go out to the Cadillac Escalade I bought and go get get a nice suit for me and a nice outfit for you to resign in" Jamie said

"Jamie we do not have to do that and you bought a Cadillac Escalade" Eddie said

"Yep I did and do I have withhold you know what from you tonight" Jamie said

An hour later

After getting their new outfits and explaining to Eddie why he bought the Cadillac Escalade they pulled up to Eddie precinct and he let Eddie out and then watched her walk in then he found a place to park. When Eddie walked into her soon to be former precinct and ever stopped what they were doing in stared at her because she walked in wearing an eight hundred dollar dress and has a five hundred dollar pair of heels on. Along with her outfit she carrying a designer handbag with matching sunglasses along with the diamond jewelry set on. Then Eddie walked right over to her desk and set her bag down.

"Excuse me Miss do you help" a detective asked

"No I do not need any help I am detective Janko, have you seen the Co any where's" Eddie asked

"He should be in his office" The detective said

Then Jamie walks into the room and walks over to eddie in his expansive suit twirling the keys in his hands.

"Eddie you ready to do this"Jamie asked

"As I ever will be" Eddie says as she gets her gun out of her locked desk, and then reaches into her bag to get the badge and letter out and then heads to the office and knocks on the door

"Come in" the Co said

"Janko welcome back what can I do for you" the Co said

" I a here to resign from the NYPD so I can be a mother and a wife to my husband again" Eddie said

"Janko we could just put you on leave for a while instead if you want us to, or we can cut back your hours if you want" the Co said

"I can't do that" Eddie said

"Why Not"the Co said

"The reason why my wife can not do that is because we won't be living in the city full time, we only come down once in a while to stay in a Few of are properties we own." Jamie said

"Sir may I ask who you are" the Co said

"I am from the Janko-Reagan investment funds I used to work as a Sargent out of the 12th, until I resigned from the force"Jamie said

"Okay then but its your wife's choice to work if she wants to." the Co said

"Well she does not need to because I have way more than enough money to support are children and her and give them an excellent life. Also Eddie is needed to help me take care of the kids when my Grandfather or one of our many nannies can not watch them."Jamie said

"You could take care of them yourself"the Co said

"I would like to be able to do that but I can't if I am at work or and I have the treatments for my testicular cancer" Jamie said

"I am so sorry to hear about that" the Co said

"Well here are my Gun, Badge and of course the letter of resignation" Eddie said and then she sat all three on the desk

"Janko you were a great detective, we all are going to miss you" the Co said

"Thanks Boss" Eddie said and then shook his hand hand

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Reagan" the Co said and then shook Jamie's hand

"Same to you Sir, we best get going I will carry your box out to the Escalade for you" Jamie said as they were starting for the door

After Eddie said their goodbyes they headed to the SUV and then Jamie made sure everything would be set for tonight

Franks POV

He was heading home around 2 today because Erin and Danny were busy so they could not be there to receive the package that was supposed to be delivered. They were passing Jamie's and Eddie's house in Bay Ridge and Frank noticed that there was a sliver Cadillac Escalade was parked in the driveway by the garage . Frank had Baker run the plates for hi and they came back to Rescue Realty which was based out of New York City but had offices all over New York and New Jersey. After Frank received the Package he headed back to the office but went they were passing Jamie's and Eddie's he had his driver turn around and pull into the driveway and then they all walked up to the door and knocked. Frank did not expect Jamie to answer the door.

The Door

"Dad" Jamie said

"Jamie what are you doing here I thought you were up at home. Are you selling the place"Frank asked

"No I am not that Cadillac Escalade belongs to my real estate company, and I am here with Eddie" Jamie said as Eddie came down the stairs and saw Frank in here entryway.

"Where you guys going all dressed up" Frank asked after he seen what Eddie was wearing

"We are about to go out again, we just came back from Eddie's Precinct" Jamie said

"What were you guys doing there" Frank asked

"I resigned today" Eddie said

"You did does that mean you to are making amends, and you guys went there wearing that" Frank said

"Yep we did dad, and yes we are" Jamie said

About thirty minutes later Frank left and went to work and Jamie made the call to make sure everything was all set up.

Times Square 

Jamie and Eddie just pulled into a parking spot and headed to the center of time square which today just happened to be empty

"Where is everyone" Eddie asked

"I had them close down times square for us for an hour Eddie" Jamie said

"Wait why" Eddie asked as she seen photographers slowly come into view after she seen Jamie reach into his pocket

"Because of this" Jamie said as he pulled out the box and got on his Knees

"Edit Marie Janko-Reagan will you marry me again" Jamie said as he opened the box that contained a 15 carat diamond ring

"Yes Yes Yes Jamie I Will but can we have and actual Wedding this time with are families and friends" Eddie said as Jamie slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up

"Yes we can" Jamie said as he leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss..

That night

Jamie and Eddie were boarding the plane to return home when they saw that Erin sent them a whole bunch of links from a whole bunch of news sources.

" Reagan and Janko to tie the knot the third time" One read

"Commissioners youngest proposes with a 15 carat diamond wedding ring" Another read

"Times Square closes during rush hour for a Reagan Proposal" Another read

After reading the links they both confirmed that they would not run off this time


	23. Chapter 22

**Please** **Review**

 **Chapter twenty-two- Thanksgiving**

Before they knew it was the night before thanksgiving and Jamie and Eddie were running around the house like chickens who had their heads cut off, in order to make sure everything was set for the morning which would start at four-thirty for Jamie.

The next day.

At four-thirty Jamie got up and jumped into the shower and got dressed and headed down stairs for coffee and something to eat. Then he double checked with the pilots that they had made it to the city to start flying the family up around nine. Then Jamie made sure that his car was fueled and ready to go so he could pick up the family at the airport. Then he started to warm up the ovens and get the ingredients out that he needed to make the stuffing and the mashed potatoes. After he finished setting up the kitchen for the day he turned on the tv in the kitchen so he could watch the news and then the parade.

Around five Henry came downstairs to see if Jamie needed help in the kitchen and Jamie told him that he first need to eat breakfast and have a cup of coffee then he could help. After Henry finished his breakfast and coffee and put his dishes in the dishwasher and then helped Jamie out with preparing the meal and they had small talk until Eddie came downstairs around six dressed for the day and to have something to eat and a coffee before she went upstairs and got the kids ready for the day and then feed them breakfast. By Seven-twenty the kids were up and ready for the day and just finished eating and then went into the family room to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

When Jamie went to set the table he overheard one of the host of the Parade say "The Police Commissioners and his family are not attending the Parade this year, as you can see that the Area reserved for the is being Occupied by his staff and their family. If we find out they reason why we will let you all know"

That caused Jamie to stop what he was doing and walk into the Kitchen

"Why do they care if Dad is at the Parade or not" Jamie said

"Because he is the Commissioner Jamie they Press is always watching this family. Also he is NYPD royalty and he has always went to the Parade except for the year your mom was sick" Henry said

"You might want to finish that table, before you have to go get your family" Eddie said

"I will" Jamie said

After Jamie finished setting the table he went back into the Kitchen to let them know that he was leaving to get the family.

About an hour later the flight landed and the family was shown into they private waiting area that only went with The Reagan hanger as they were waiting there they seen another big Jet come in for a landing and approach the hanger.

"Who could that be " Danny asked

"I really do not know because everyone is already here." Erin said

Then an older woman walked down the stairs of the Jet wearing an expensive fur jacket with the pilot walking behind her carrying a whole bunch of expensive luggage and started handing it to the crew that was working today. The woman then enters the waiting area and that's when Frank remembers who she is.

"Miss Janko, how are you" Frank asked

"Doing great, how are you" Lena asks

"Great we all just flew in for thanksgiving" Franks says

The group all has small talk for a few minutes until they see two Black SUV pull into the lot and drive directly to the hangar.

The second SUV pulls over to the Janko Jet and starts loading in the Luggage.

Then the first one pulls up to the Reagan Jet and the driver gets out while the crew loads up the luggage. Then the driver walks into the waiting area.

"You guys made it"Jamie says

"Yes we did" Frank says

"Lena I have you and my Dad and also Erin in Eddie's Black GMC/Chevy Yukon, and Erin I have the Gps programed so you don't get lost." Jamie said

"Thank you Jamie" Lena said

"Danny, I have you the kids in my Tahoe" Jamie said

After everyone chatted for a few minutes Jamie spoke up and said "it looks like they are ready for us"

After driving for a few miles they pulled up to the gate and then Jamie got out of his SUV and told Erin that after she pulled through the gate to press the button to shut the gate.

After they pulled up in front of the garage he put the Tahoe in Park and told Danny and the kids they could go into the house and go see Pops . After Erin put the Yukon in Park she got out and walked over to Jamie and asked if she needed any help and he said no I got it just go inside and relax. After everyone went inside Jamie started to get the Luggage out and brought it inside. After he brought all the luggage inside he brought them to their respective owners room .

While everyone was relaxing in the family room Jamie was coming down the stairs and was going to put the SUV's into the garage, when Frank caught sight of him and went over to Eddie

"What is Jamie doing now" Frank asked as he heard the garage door open and a car door open.

"Where is he going" Danny asked

"He is going to put the SUV's away in the garage" Eddie said

"Does he need help" Erin asked

"He likes to do it by himself since he does not want to damage anything since the cars are only are brand new." Eddie says

"He did not even allow us to help him bring in the bags" Danny and Erin Both said

"Well you guys are the guest in our home" Eddie said

"Should he be doing all this with his treatment" Lena asked

"Well try telling that boy no, he was up at four-thirty this morning to get start the cooking for the meal" Henry said

What none realized was that Jamie was coming into the family room.

"What are we talking about"Jamie asked

"Um nothing much" Frank said

"Daddy, when can we go out in the new truck" Joe asked

"We can go out in it tonight after I am done cleaning up" Jamie said

"New truck, they have not rode in your new SUV yet" Danny asked

"They have he is talking about the Chevy Silverado I bought for when we start camping in the spring" Jamie said

"You camping" Erin said

"Yeah" Jamie said

"You and a tent" Danny said

"Why a tent, I bought a class A Rv" Jamie said

"Can you even drive one" Danny asked

"Yep I can and I am gonna teach Eddie how to as well but for now she can drive the truck" Jamie said

"At least you're spending all that money you are making." Lena said

"I am gonna go check on dinner" Jamie said and then went into the kitchen on.

After checking on the dinner he heard the Ringing noise that meant someone was at the gate and then walked over to one of the multiple smart home pads to see who it was and he could not believe his eyes.

"Spencer is that you " Jamie said into the pad

"Yeah it is and also I picked up a little hitch hiker" Spencer said

"Man I will buzz you through" Jamie said and let pressed the button to open the gate and walked out into the family room

"Dinner is almost done" Jamie said

"Who was that" Eddie asked

"Oh just a friend" Jamie said

"It better be a friend and not you know what Jameson" Eddie said totally forgetting about the family being there

"Eddie its a friend" Jamie said and then headed towards the front door after hitting one of the garage door openers that would open one the empty garage stalls so Spencer could park in the garage.

Jamie could hear everyone asking what did Eddie mean by that and then heard Eddie change the subject as he closed the front door

Jamie watched Spencer approach in his rental car and noticed something moving in the back seat. When Spencer stopped in front of the garage door that was opened he got out of the car and approached Jamie

"Jamo whats up" Spencer said

"Nothing much, what the hell do you got in the back of your Jeep" Jamie asked

"Lets go and see it then" Spencer said as they approached the Jeep

"You ready" Spencer asked

"I guess I am" Jamie said

"I hope you like it" Spencer said as he opened the door releasing two Pitbull puppies

"You Know I was about to get a dog for the kids" Jamie said as he went over to the Pitbull Puppies

"Hope Eddie does not kill me" Spencer said

"Do not worry about it, you can park your Jeep in there" Jamie said as he pointed to the open door and then got the puppies out.

"Thanks for saving me a space" Spencer said as he got in the jeep and the pulled it in.

After they got the bags out Jamie told Spencer he could go into the family room and see the rest of the family well he put the bags up for him and not to tell Eddie about the Puppies. Then they went their separate ways.

"Uncle Spen" Mary and Sophia yelled and ran towards him

"Spencer is here, did you guys know" Frank asked

"How are my little gals doing" Spencer asked

"Good" The girls responded

"Eddie, Danny, and Erin, Mr. Reagan and Mr. Reagan and Lena how are you all doing" Spencer said

"I told you could call me Henry" Henry said

"I told you the same thing Spencer" Frank said

" Thank you for asking Spencer, I am doing great." Lena said

"What are you doing here Spencer" Eddie asked

"I was just in town and Jamie said stop by anytime if I am in town" Spencer said

Then Jamie came down stairs and entered the family room

"Kids can you guys come here" Jamie said and then went over to get Elliot

"Daddy what is is it" the three oldest said at once

"You promise me you will be nice to them" Jamie said

"Yes we will daddy" they said

"To them, Jamie what are you doing" Eddie said

"Nothing yet" Jamie said with a smirk and then went into his office and brought out the two Pitbull Puppies

"Puppies" the triplets yelled and ran towards Jamie

"Jamie you did not get them puppies" Eddie said

"No Spencer did" Jamie said

"Well they loved visiting the shelter when they were in LA" Spencer said

"Do you want to name them, this one is a girl and the other one is a boy" Jamie said

While the kids were thinking of names Jamie went to pull out the turkey and bean setting the table with food and filled the wine and water glasses.

"Dinner is done let's eat" Jamie said and then lead everyone into the Dinning Room and then said grace. Before they started to say what they are thankful for the kids decided to say the names they picked for the puppies. They named the girl puppy Cupcake and the boy puppy Brownie. Then Henry started Passing around the food while they started to say what they are thankful for which started with Danny this year

"I am thankful that we are all a family again" Danny said

"I am thankful that I got into College" Jack said

"I am thankful that I got my Permit finally" Sean said

Before they knew it was Eddie's turn

"I am thankful that I have my family back together and that we have fixed are problems" Eddie Said

"I am thankful that my wife said Yes when I asked to marry me again, even know I did something wrong" Jamie said

Then everyone started eating

" You got proposed to her again" Erin said

"Yep right in Times Square after she resigned" Jamie said

"Wow, that's why Times Square was closed during rush hour" Danny said

"Do any of you guys read the papers, it was all over" Jamie said

Then the conversation turned for the worse.

"So what did you do wrong that could of made her say No if she wanted to" Danny asked

"I am gonna take the kids into the family room to finish eating" Nicki said and then helped the kids bring their plates into the family room

"Thank you" Eddie said and then watched the kids go into the family room

"I might of been a John" Jamie said

"You mean you solicited prostitution, you could of been arrested" Frank said

"I know that and that's why I stopped doing that cause I was almost caught" Jamie said

"Don't forget about who else you hooked up with" Eddie said

"I hooked up with Dana a few times." Jamie said taking a few sips of wine

"But I forgave him" Eddie said

"Dana dude really, she sleeps around like crazy" Spencer said

"Enough about my sex life" Jamie said

They eventually had small talk and then Jamie started to clear the table and put away the leftovers and then loaded up the dishwasher and wiped down the counters and the table and then went into his office to get the keys to the truck then he walked out to the family room where everybody was sitting.

"Eddie I cleaned the Kitchen up and I'm gonna take Joe on his ride in the truck." Jamie said and then gave Eddie a quick kiss.

"Jamie are you sure you want to do it tonight" Eddie said

"Yeah I am sure" Jamie said

" But you have been drinking" Eddie said

"Eddie it was a small thing of wine and I watered it down" Jamie said

"Okay if you say so" Eddie said

"Joe want to go in the truck for a ride"Jamie said

"Ride in truck" Joe yelled as he ran towards Jamie and ran right into groin area and it caused the pain to shoot right through him and he bent over in pain.

"Jamie" Erin yelled when she seen what happened and it caused everyone to look over in his direction

"Daddy I am sorry Don't hit me" Joe said and then ran off crying

"Did you say don't hit me" Frank asked which made everyone look at Jammie in a different way,

"Honey are you okay, did you take your pills today and do you need a pain pill" Eddie asked

"I will take a pain pill but do not give me the other ones" Jamie said

"Why did you not take your other pills today" Henry asked

"Because of the side effect and I do not want to have to deal with that" Jamie said

"Here you go Jamie" Eddie said as she gave Jamie the pain pill

"Thank you" Jamie said

"I will go find Joe" Danny said

"No I got it " Jamie said as he got up and started towards the back stairs

"Jamie I will do it for you" Danny said

"No Danny he is my son I got it" Jamie yelled as he ran up the backstairs and then towards the kids wing

Downstairs.,

"What side effect does he have with his one pill" Danny asked

"Nicki can you take Sophia and Mary to the Playroom for me" Eddie aske

"Sure can" Nicki said and went towards the playroom

"The side effect is he gets an erection from the pill since it is helping him replace the sperm and things he loses during treatment." Eddie said

"Oh I see why he did not want to take it then he did not want us to see him with one during dinner" Erin said

"That's why, we sometime can not even sleep in the same bed if he has pain" Eddie said

"What else does he need to change when he started treatment" Erin asked

"Oh my god is that why he comes into the office recently in sweatpants."Lena asked

"Yes mom that's why and he also sometimes can not wear his boxers because it irritates them" Eddie said

"Let's watch the dog show" Henry said

Upstairs..

"Joe where are you it's me daddy" Jamie said as he entered the kids wing and then he decided to go into the attic area of their wing and found him

"Come here buddy I am not gonna hit you" Jamie said

"I am sorry Daddy" Joe said with a few tears in his eyes

"I know you are buddy but why did you say do not hit me, is someone hitting you" Jamie asked

"I don't want you to get mad at her, she only swatts me when I take a toy away from someone or if I misbehave" Joe said

"Buddy who is it" Jamie said

"I don't want to tell you" Joe said

"How about we go for a ride in the truck and you can tell me then" Jamie said

"Sure" Joe said and then he gave Jamie a hug

"But first let me go change" Jamie said

"Okay" Joe said

"I will race you to my room" Jamie said

"Go" Joe yelled and started off running

"You little cheater" Jamie said as he enter his room after Joe

"I won I won Daddy" Joe said

"Yes you did Buddy, stay here while I go get changed okay"Jamie said as he entered his closet and undid his belt and pulled down his pants and changed into a more comfortable pair of pants and put on a different type of shirt and put on a hoodie and then went out to Joe.

"Ready to go for a ride" Jamie asked

"Yes" Joe said and then started running downstairs towards the garage door with Jamie running behind him.

When Jamie entered the Family room he noticed that Jack and Sean went into the home theater to watch a movie.

"Wow you look comfortable" Erin said

"Where did you Get the FDNY hoodie from" Danny asked

"Got it from Jim when he tried to convince me to leave the NYPD for the FDNY, I almost did but then I got Partnered with Vinny." Jamie said

"Where Joe go" Frank asked

"Waiting on me for the ride in the truck, I will be back in a bit" Jamie said and then gave Eddie a kiss then headed to where Joe was waiting and then went out to the truck and started out on a ride.

"Joe who hits you" Jamie asked

"Miss T does" Joe said

"The nanny who watched you well I was hurt." Jamie said

"Yes daddy" Joe said

"Its okay she won't do it again"Jamie said and made a mental note to talk to Eddie

When they Pulled into the driveway Jamie made sure the gate was shut and then turned off the radio.

"Joe come sit on my lap" Jamie said

"Okay" Joe said and then got unbuckled and hoped in the front seat and sat on Jamie's lap and Jamie showed him where to hold the steering wheel.

"Do not tell Grandpa I allow you to do this" Jamie said

"Okay I won't Daddy" Joe said

After they parked the truck they went in the house.

"Go get changed into your Pjs" Jamie said

"Okay" Joe said

Then Jamie went to find Eddie after putting his keys in his office.

"Eddie we need to talk" Jamie said

"Okay we go in the living room and talk" Eddie said

"Let's go into my office" Jamie said and then they headed into the office

"Eddie Joe told me that Miss T hits him" JAmie said as he opened the liquor cabinet he kept in his office and pulled out the strongest stuff he owned and started drinking it straight from the bottle

"The nanny we had when you were shot" Eddie said

"Yes, I about to make the call and have her fired" Jamie said and took a large gulp of the substance

" I will call" Eddie said and then picked up the phone and dialed

Thirty minutes later….

The phone called just ended and the nanny was fired and under investigation.

By the time the cal had ended Jamie was about to open another bottle and Eddie stopped him.

They then decide to let the family know what happened and then they all went to bed.

Before they knew it they family went home and Henry decided that he was going to go back to live with Frank because he started to miss his friends and also he wanted Jamie and Eddie to be able to live on their own. The following week Jamie had treatment so they set aside a few day to start the planning of their wedding. Also Jamie started to decorate the house for Christmas.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three -December**

The week after Henry left Jamie and and Eddie started to fall into the new routine, which then made the days Jamie got treatment on was Mondays, which meant Eddie had to take the kids to Pre-school and then drop Jamie off for treatment and then pick him up and retrive the kids from school. It just so happened today around the commute home from Preschool pick up a snow storm hit which made Eddie pull over into a lot in a local dinner because she was not used to driving in the snow like this because when they lived in the city they did not ever get storms this intense often. So after arguing with Jamie about allowing him to drive the rest of the way home she eventually switched seats with him and then they started on the road again to home. By the time they got home they practically had half a foot of snow which caused Eddie to Panic because she was afraid they would lose power and be stuck in the cold unless they started the fireplaces. After Jamie pulled the Gmc/Chevy Yukon into the garage and helped Eddie get the kids in he told Eddie he was gonna plow the snow which she did not want him doing because of the treatment. Eddie even tried to stop him with an offer of going upstairs for a quickie and Jamie turned her down.

About half an hour later Eddie was in the middle of cooking dinner and Jamie was Backing the truck into the Garage after he finished plowing when the power went out and caused the kids to start crying. Jamie said to himself thank god I got the garage door system that have 48 hours worth of battery life after the power went out so he was able to shut the door and then he started towards the mudroom that was off of the main garage and on his way in he hit the switch that started the generator because it did not come on automatically like it was supposed to but then he realised that the maintenance people never turn the switch to on which would allow it to come on if the power went out automatically, after they finished servicing the Generators.

"Jamie the power went out" Eddie Yelled when he walked in

"Give it a minute the dude never flicked the switch to allow it work when he finished looking at it" Jamie said as he started towards his office and then the power came back on which allowed Eddie to finish cooking and the kids to return to their movie. Jamie took a pain pill and then started sketching out this years christmas light display and to order more lights and decor and of course have the houses in the City decorated for the holidays because he did not want the house to look all dark. Jamie was putting away his things when Eddie called everyone for dinner.

"What are we having Mommy"The kids asked

"We are having vegetable soup and homemade rolls" Eddie said

"Sound good Honey" Jamie said

"It is I used my Grandma Recipes" Eddie said

"Can we eat in family room" Joe asked

"No you guys we are eating at the kitchen table" Eddie said

"Why not" Mary asked

"Daddy Please" Sophia said in a sad tone

"You guys heard your mother she said No, listen to her or you can go straight to bed after dinner" Jamie yelled then threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the breakfast nook area and than went into his office and shut the door and locked it

"Mommy" the kids said and then started cry

"Its okay let's finish eating and get ready for bed" Eddie said

After the kids finished eating Eddie got the kitchen cleaned up then took the kids upstairs for their baths and then read them each a story and tucked them in then went downstairs to make sure all the doors were locked and then got changed went to lay down.

Jamie's Office

After he locked the door he went over to the Liquor Cabinet and Pulled out a bottle of the strongest stuff he kept in there and started drinking it straight out of the bottle. When Jamie was halfway through the bottle he heard Eddie start to clean up the kitchen and then take the kids up stairs to bed. By the time Jamie was starting another bottle Eddie was coming down stairs and went upstairs to get ready for bed. About an hour later Jamie was starting his third bottle when he heard the generator kick off and the power come back on. By the time Jamie was halfway through his third bottle he heard somebody come down the stairs and approach his office door and they knocked.

"Jamie" Eddie said

"Whaatt" Jamie said

"You need to come up to bed" Eddie said

"Nooo" Jamie yelled which caused the kids to wake up and forced Eddie to retreat upstairs to take calm them down which took her about an hour and half which allowed Jamie to finish that bottle and get halfway through his fourth bottle.

When Eddie returned downstairs she knocked again

"Ed leave me alone" Jamie said

"Open this door than I will" Eddie demanded and then she heard him get out of his chair and slowly tumbles to the door and ends up knocking over a few photos and then she hears the door unlock and the doors slide open

When the doors slide open Eddie takes a quick glimpse into the room and sees the mess

"Will you leavee mee alone Now" Jamie slurs and then endings up falling into Eddie who catches him

"Lets go sit down on the couch Jamie" Eddie said as she guides him to the couch and helps him to the couch he has in his office and sit him down

"Jamie whats has gotten into you" Eddie said and waited for him to answer

"Eddie you and the kids should take one of the many properties I own and just leave me" Jamie slurs out

"Jamie why would I do that" Eddie asked

"I yelled at the kids Eddie and then ran off and locked myself in my office, I was just gonna end my life after I knew you guys went to bed." Jamie said

"Jamie every parent yells at their kids at some point. Why were you thinking about killing yourself" Eddie asked

"Because I am tired of putting on a brave face Ed, I want to stop treatment I think it wearing me down" Jamie said

"Let get you to bed honey, we can talk about it in the morning" Eddie said then helped Jamie up to the bedroom and helped him change into his sweatpants. While Eddie helped Jamie change, Jamie bent down and gave her a kiss that lead into him stripping her and them both ending up naked on the bed. The next morning Jamie woke up at five-thirty with a pounding headache so he got up and went into the bathroom for an aspirin then hopped in the shower and dressed and then went downstairs for coffee and put it in a travel mug and opened the garage door then went into his office to get the truck keys and when he entered his office he seen the mess that he made and started picking it after he hit the automatic starter on the keys that went to the truck to warm it up. While he was cleaning up the mess everything started to come back to him. After Jamie finished cleaning up the office he got his travel mug and got on his winter gear and headed towards the truck to plow the foot of snow they got last night. While Jamie was Plowing Eddie came downstairs looking for Jamie since his side of the bed was empty and his travel mug and winter gear were all gone but then she looked at the cameras out in the yard and seen that Jamie was outside plowing the snow so she went about her morning getting coffee and breakfast made. When Jamie came inside he told Eddie that he would get the kids dressed.

When Jamie went to get the kids ready for the day he apologized for yelling at them and said that he should of not of taken it out them. After they got Dressed they headed downstairs for breakfast and Jamie told them that school was cancelled because of the snow they could go get a tree. After they had breakfast Jamie and the kids all got into the truck and Jamie drove towards the barn and parked and then they all started walking into a wooded area and they looked for the perfect tree to put in the family room since they put Balsam Hill artificial trees up in the bedrooms and the foyer and the front living room. After searching the tree they found the perfect one and Eddie took a photo of the kids and Jamie in front of the tree and then a photo of Jamie cutting it down and then they headed back to the truck and then to the house. While they were out picking the tree for the family room the decorating team came to the house and put up all the trees in the bedroom and the trees in each wing, and then they put the tall foyer tree up along with the front living room tree and office tree Jamie granted them permission to decorate the trees in the guest rooms for them and to decorate the two story tall foyer tree and that's it and he even left special instructions to hang the lights up on the house. When the pulled up to the house Eddie could not believe all the trucks their and the people working on decorating. After they set up the real tree they had hot coco and some cookies and then they started putting on the ornaments and when they were finished with the family room they moved onto the tree in the kids wing they all decorated the main tree in the kids wing but they helped each child decorate their own tree. After the finished the tree upstairs the Kids ran to watch the decorators decorate the big tall tree while Jamie decorated his office tree and then him and Eddie kids decorated the tree in the living before they knew it was dinner time and Jamie was just finishing putting up the garland and ribbons on the staircase. By the time Eddie put dinner on the table the whole house was decorated except for the tree in their bedroom. After they cleaned up the mess from dinner they all went outside and got into the Tahoe and drove down to the gate and jamie turned around there and then pressed a button on his phone that turned on all the lights and decorations on inside and outside of the house.

"Oh my god Jamie this is pretty" Eddie said

"Guys look at the Lights"Jamie said

From the back seat all you could hear was all kids saying "ooooo ahhhhh"

" I guess they liked it" Jamie said

"I sure do" Eddie said as they drove up the driveway past trees covered in lights and the the poles covered in Garland and then there was the manger set and the inflatables before they knew it they were back at the house which was dark

"I saved the best for last" Jamie said and then pressed the button on his phone to turn the house lights on. The windows,doorways including the garage door were all outlined with lights. The roof was outline in icle hanging lights they house had two star showers on each side.

"Oh my god Jamie" Eddie said

An hour later

Jamie and Eddie finally got the kids to bed so they were able to decorate their tree. They decorated their tree with photo of them and important things they saved throughout their relationship. When they finished they stood back to look at it.

"Eddie why don't you go check on the kids and make sure Brownie and Cupcake are in the kids wing and can you lock the doors for me and than meet me upstairs in the bar I got a surprise for you" Jamie aske with a smile

"Sure I will" Eddie said and then left the room .

While Eddie was checking on the kids and the Puppies Jamie ran up the stairs and quickly got into an outfit he recently bought for the this time of the year. When he heard Eddie coming up the stairs he got into one of the comfy chairs they had and waited for her to enter

"Jamie what are you doing" Eddie said as she looked at Jamie in his grey beard and a santa Outfit.

"You mean Santa"Jamie said

"Fine Santa what are you doing" Eddie asked

"Came to reward you for being a good girl"Jamie said with a dirty smirk and before they knew it they were bothe nude and began making love.

Before the knew it was the night before Christmas eve and Jamie talked to his family and told them that they were going to stay home this year because of the kids were afraid that Santa would not be able to find them he said but the real reason why was he did not want to tell the kids they cant have their big present because Santa left it at home. But little did he know that Eddie arranged for them to fly up on Christmas eve.

Christmas Eve

Frank and the the rest of the gang just landed and Eddie arranged for each group of Reagan's to have their own SUV to get to the house. Around two thirty the gate intercom rang and Eddie let the Reagans in While Jamie went out with the kids.

After they all parked and brought their bags to the door Eddie let them

"Wow" Everyone said

"Wait until you see your rooms they each have their own tree basically every room in the house has a christmas tree" Eddie said

"This must be expansive" Frank said

"Jamie claimed it only costed us a less than a million dollars for inside out, you should of heard how much he gave the kids to buy present for you guys and us" Eddie said

"How much" Danny asked

"A thousand bucks they each got" Eddie said

"Wow he must spoil them" Erin said

"Why don't you guys go put your stuff up"Eddie said

After everyone put their stuff up Jack, Sean, and Nicki went into the game room to play ping pong while the adults went to the breakfast nook for coffee .

"How has Jamie been doing on treatment" Henry asked

"He just wants to stop treatment because he rather be home spending time with the kid, by the way no one got him vodka did they" Eddie said

"No why" Erin said

"Right after Pop's left things went downhill abit but I thought it was because of the change that

happened but then one night after treatment he blew up" Eddie said

"Blew up what do you mean" Frank asked

"Well we were on the way home from treatment and it started snow real bad so I pulled into a local dinner to see if we should wait it out but he started arguing that he would drive us home and I gave in and I thought that would be it. But then we got home and we had half a foot of snow and he insisted that he needed to plow I tried to get him to do something else you know what I mean. Then the power went out he got a little upset with the dude for not flicking the switch to allow to auto start when the power goes out and then he goes into his office for something until dinner was we sat down said it looked good. Then Joe asked to watch to eat in the family room and I said No and then Mary asked why not and Sophia winned to Jamie and said Please which made Jamie yell You guys heard your mother she said No and that they need to listen to me or they can go straight to bed after dinner and then he threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the breakfast nook area and than went into his office and shut the door and locked it and I went about my night and got the kids ready for bed and then went to bed myself and laid down for an hour then went down to see if he was coming up to bed and he would not let me in at first and he screamed at me and woke the kids so I had to get them settled down. By the time I came downstairs and eventually convinced him to open the door for me which he does after knocking down half hi pictures in his office because he had three bottles of vodka already and was half way through his fourth. After I got him on his office couch and asked him what's wrong he told me that I should take the kids and one of his properties he owns and to leave him. When I asked why would I do that he said it was because he yelled at the kids and than ran off to his office to get drunk so he could end his life after we went to bed because he was tired of putting on a brave face and that the treatment is wearing him down" Eddie said

"Do you want me to talk to him" Frank asked

"No please do not even let on that you guys know, he doesn't even know you guys are here he thinks we are stilling flying down to the city to see you guys" Eddie said

"We won't " Everyone said

"Let's start cooking" Henry said

"Great idea Pop's" Erin said

Meanwhile

Jamie and the kids just finished their shopping for presents and he decided to make a quick stop to the Mcdonalds drive thru to get the kids a late lunch for them to eat on the way home and himself a greasy burger and fries and a large Milkshake. After getting their order Jamie drove for about less than an hour before he reached the gate and noticed it was opened which was odd because Eddie always had it shut when she was home alone and pulled in a littler slower than he normally did. When Jamie got closer to the house he seen a few SUVs he did not recognize so he stopped the Chevy Tahoe reached into the glove compartment and got out his lock box and unlocked it and pulled out his Glock and loaded it. After Jamie loaded his pistol he opened up the security camera app on his phone to see in the house but when he clicked on the different rooms in the house he only got a black screen which caused him to panic because he thought maybe someone was in the house with Eddie. After not being able to see inside the house Jamie told the Kids to stay in the car and do not get out for no one except for him and then he got out with his Glock locked the Tahoe and quietly went towards the door that went into the garage that would lead him to the mud room so he could clear the house. After clearing his office and foyer and the mudroom Jamie heard a noise coming from the back of the house and the game room. Before Jamie went upstairs to check out the noise he heard. When he was about to enter the back part of the house he pulled his gun up and started to clear then room when he caught movement in the kitchen. As he entered the Kitchen he again pulled his gun up and said "I am armed so put your hands up" Jamie yelled . When Jamie entered the kitchen he noticed his family was there.

" Dad" Jamie said

"Jamie put the gun away" Eddie said

"What are you guys doing here, you guys should of told me you were coming and none of this would of have happened." Jamie said as he put his gun down on the counter after putting the safety on.

"Well Eddie arranged for us all to come up for the holiday's" Frank said

"You did not have to come in with your gun a blazing, you have security cameras that would allow you to see who is in the house with Eddie" Danny said

"Yeah I did because the cameras were turned off by somebody" Jamie said as he looked at Eddie

"Sorry Honey, where are the kids" Eddie asked

"Yeah where are my neice and nephews" Erin asked

"Fuck, I will be right back I have to go halfway down the driveway to get back to the Tahoe to get them" Jamie said

"I can go get them for you" Danny said

"No I got it because I told them do not get out of the Tahoe or do anything for anyone except for me" Jamie said as he reached for his gun and when towards the front door

"Where are you going with that gun" Frank asked

"To the Tahoe to put it back in its Safety Lock Box that I keep in the glove compartment, better get going to get the kids" Jamie said and then left

After reaching the Tahoe Jamie put the Glock and Lock Box away and then pulled up to the house and let the kids out and brought them inside along with the their leftover food

"Grandpa" the kids yelled as they ran towards him with their milkshakes

"I never thought I would see the day Jamie would eat Mcdonalds" Danny said

"Well it is great food to have once a month, do not mind me let me finish my burger so I can go Vacuum out my Tahoe and get them smell out of it before I put it in the garage for the night." Jamie said as he unwrapped his burger

After he finished eating he went outside and took care of the mess and smell. When he pulled into the garage he opened the back hatch to get the wrapped gifts the Kids bought and then brought them inside. After he finished the fifth trip from the Tahoe to the tree

"Jeez Kid how many gifts did you let them buy," Danny asked

" I only helped them pick out stuff and did Elliot's shopping for him

"Kid Your gonna Spoil them too much" Danny Said

"No Danny its not spoiling them" Jamie said as he shut the hatch

"Whatever you say kid" Danny said as he entered the house

Inside House

"Can Jamie Still Carry a Gun" Erin asked

"Yes he can still carry" Eddie said

"What's got into the kid recently" Danny asked

"He slowly stopping treatment and has cut back on his drinking again" Eddie said not realizing Jamie just entered the house

"Really Eddie " Jamie yelled

"Honey, I am sorry about that" Eddie said

"Eddie you shouldn't be telling them my business " Jamie yelled

"Son calm down, we already knew about everything " Frank said

"Why are you stopping treatment" Henry asked

"Because I am done with it all, I want to stay around my kids" Jamie said

"Jameson you can still be around your kids well getting treatment, you live longer" Henry Said

"Well it's my life, if my wife supports me that's all what matters to me." Jamie Said

"I do not agree one hundred percent with him but I am just gonna spend all the time I can with him" Eddie Said

Eventually the topic changed and christmas dinner was all ready to eat.

After Dinner everyone went to bed except for Jamie and Eddie

After they put the presents under the tree they went to bed.

Christmas Day

The kids woke everyone up at the crack of dawn to open presents and everyone was greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon that Jamie prepared started to prepare at five in the morning after he went outside to check on the present he got the kids. After breakfast was over they started to open presents it looked like a bomb went off after they were done.

"I need everyone to follow me to the barn"

"Why" Mary Asked

" I go the rest of your presents out there thats why" Jamie Said

They All went to the barn and then Jamie opened the barn doors and there was four cows there

"You got them Cows" Eddie Said

"Yep I did because every kid needs cows especially if I want them to be something other than a cop" Jamie said

Before they knew it was time for bed and the rest of the Reagans would return home in the morning


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

The weeks leading up to new years was crazy due to wedding plans and all the school events and Jamie's final treatment was coming to an end with the news of it being almost cured.

The booked the Plaza for the reception after the ceremony which would be at St Patrick's Cathedral they Planned On getting married as the ball was coming down. On one Snowy morning they were on their way to the city when Eddie felt sick which made Jamie question her health. When they got to NYC they went straight to their Townhouse on the upper East Side. After arriving Jamie called the doc for Eddie so she could get checked out today. Then Eddie went to the docs, when she arrived she was called back right away and they had ran tests on her.

"Miss Janko" Doc Said

"yes ,"Eddie said

"Do you know your pregnant" Doc Said

"I can't be my husband is receiving treatment for testicular cancer" Eddie said

"Well sometimes his sperm still works …." The Doctor explained

"But we were told that we had to have his sperm put into me" Eddie said

After they finished their conversation then Eddie had to think of a way to tell Jamie and decide to head to the baby store.

After getting what she needed from the store and putting it in her chevy traverse .

When she pulled into the townhouse garage she used her spare key to Jamie's Chevy Suburban to put the neutral grey car seat into the back seat next to the other booster/car she knew they were gonna take the car to dinner tonight at the Reagan Family home in celebration of Nicky's Birthday that no one thought Jamie and Eddie would make it to because of Jamie's last appointment so they were gonna surprise her, little did Jamie Know he was gonna be surprised too.

After getting into the new car Jamie bought Nicky and Eddie Drove the Suburban with the kids and the surpiurse.

The Reagan Home

The family was just about to say grace when the door opened..

" Cousin Nicky happy birthday" the kids yelled as they entered the house

" what you guys doing here" Henry asked

"Well its Nicky's birthday and I have not been to her birthday dinner in a while so, I cleared my schedule for the next twenty four hours and pushed back my meeting in Boston a few days."Jamie said

'Well let me go get some chairs and more plates" Erin said

"thanks , let me help you" Eddie said as she went into the kitchen with Erin

"Nicky after you eat we will give you your present." Jamie said

"Hey Jamie can you run out to the Surburaban and grab the bottle and the thing it is in for me too" Eddie said as she tossed the keys to Jamie

"Sure " Jamie said as he got up after catching the keys, then went out to the SUV

With a shock on his when he entered the house again with an infant car seat and baby things then he yelled "Eddie what is this"

"Jamie I am Pregnant" Eddie said

"Congratulations" Everyone said

"Eddie how" Jamie asked

"Its hard to explain I tell you later" Eddie said then she received a kiss in front of Jamie

After dinner they gave Nicky her present and then went home for the night.


End file.
